Plain Sailing
by lisaXX93
Summary: Bella wants to run, run fron the things she has done. She finds a job on a ship and thinks that from then on it will be plain sailing; until a pirate ship takes over and she meets the rather charming Edward Cullen... What has she gotten herself into?
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Plain Sailing**  
Category: Books » Twilight  
Author: lisaXX93  
Language: English,

Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Adventure

* * *

**A/N This is a story that I originaly wrote a few years ago. I have recently taken it down as I have been going over it and improving it, weaving out grammatical mistakes, ever so slightly changing the plot (but not much!) etc. It greatly grieves my heart to have lost all the amazing reviews my original readers left me! I hope you're still with me and if you are let me know!**

**Chapter 1: Running**

**And too any new readers, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. **

**I own nothing of the original Twilight Saga. **

* * *

**BPOV**

He lurched towards me, his hands pulling at my dress. I slapped him hard around the face.

"What's the matter?" he slurred, "you're such a pretty girl." I stepped back trying to avoid his hands.

"James, do not touch me, or I swear to God you will regret it." I pushed him away, cringing from the smell of rum on his breath. He chuckled at my threat.

"Feisty, I like 'em like that."

I retreated behind the desk in my father's drawing room. James slowly prowled towards me. His movements a lot like that of a hunter tracking his prey. I pulled open the desk drawer by my left hand and pulled put the gun. James was too drunk to notice my movements and carried on leering at me. Under the desk I flicked the safety switch off and put my thumb on the hammer.

James was now approaching my right hand side. I put the gun behind my back and slipped out behind the desk.

"James." I tried to warn him with the tone of my voice but again all he did was chuckle.

As he lurched at me again I brought the gun up and held it steady; pointing straight between his eyes. He stared crossed eyed down the barrel of the gun. His expression would have been comical if it weren't for the dire situation. I pulled the hammer back and released it. It bounced back with a loud _click!_ An uncertain smile spread on his face.

"Now, now Isabella. You're not going to shoot me are you?"

"If you push me too far James, yes I will." I stared at him in the eyes and tried not to let my fear show. He stepped forward slowly so that his forehead touched the barrel of the gun. He took another step and my arm bent as he closed the space between us. He grinned giving me the full view of his yellow teeth.

"You, Isabella, will not shoot me because you are scared."

I was, I was terrified and I froze in shock as his hands started to pull at the shoulders of my dress.

"See," he sneered.

His foul breath washed over my face and pulled me out of my shock. As he reached out a hand to touch my chest; I stepped back and shot him in _his_ chest. His hand flew up to the gaping hole, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. I shot him again, the sound like thunder in my ears. And again. And again.

I stared at his body sprawled on the floor. The blood splattered across the opposite wall. I stood frozen as the realisation of what I had just done crashed down on me. I had killed him. I was a murderer. I had to get out of here I had to leave. Now.

I picked up the skirts of my dress and ran, tears streaming down my face. I tried to step over the body but I foot caught on his leg and I crashed to the floor. I landed heavily on the floor in something sticky. I screamed when I realised that it was his blood. It coated the front of my silk dress and was on my hands and face.

I scrambled up and ran out the door of the room. I ran up the stairs, occasionally stumbling so I threw out my hand to steady myself and left bloody handprints on the wall. The same thought was going round my head the whole time. _What have I done?_ When I reached my room I pulled off my dress and poured a pitch of water into the tub in my bathroom. I knelt by the bath and scrubbed the blood off of me. I scrubbed at my hands, at my face, my arms, my legs. No matter how hard I scrubbed I could see the blood on my hands. I could see the sin I had committed.

I stood up and went into my father's room, he was out at dinner and it was the servant's night off. The house was empty but for me and the body. I looked through his wardrobe but everything was too fancy. I needed something that wasn't fine. I had decided to leave; I would dress as a man and get a job on a merchant ship. That way I could pass unnoticed by the law and get passage somewhere far away. Possibly America.

The only thing I took of my father's clothes was a white linen shirt. I then went to the servant's quarter's and rummaged until I found a pair of woollen brown trousers, a long brown waistcoat, an old frock coat and a worn hat. I took the clothes back to my room where I stripped out of my petticoat, unlaced my corset and threw it to the floor. I pulled off my chemise but I left my plain knee length draws on. I pulled on my father's shirt and the trousers. I tightened the string of the trousers as much as I could but they still hung low on my hips, I pulled on the waistcoat over the shirt and hoped it hung lose enough to hide my breasts. I picked up the hat and the frock coat before walking into my father's room again.

At the back of the wardrobe I had seen a variety of belts and swords. I pulled out the shabbiest looking sword, but it was still gleaming and had gold leaf woven into the handle. I buckled on the thick belt and it hung heavy on my hips. I picked up the gun I had dropped earlier and tucked that into the belt as well. I would have to go back to the drawing room in order to get ammunition for it, but I would do that later. I pulled my hair up and tied it into a ponytail. I silently said a prayer of thanks that I hadn't curled my hair this morning. I then tied a plain brown scarf around my head to try and hide the length of my hair.

I went over to my mother's dressing table and picked up a locket that had a picture of the three of us from when she was still alive. I pulled it over my head and tucked it under my shirt. I then rummaged through the draws to find the money that I knew would be there, I pulled out the drawstring purse I found and looked inside. I counted one hundred English pounds. That was a lot of money, I put the purse in the inside pocket of the waistcoat I was wearing. Before I stood up I looked in the mirror and at my reflection. My eyes were dead.

I stood up and pulled the frock coat on before I pulled the hat down over my eyes. I ran down the stairs, ignoring the bloody handprints and stopped in front of the drawing room. Taking a deep breath I walked in. I kept my eyes on the desk and inched around the body. When I was once again behind the desk I rummaged through the drawers until I found the little box of bullets for my father's gun. Now I was ready to go.

I needed a new identity for myself and I decided to call myself after my father; Charles. I hurried out to the stables and saddled up my horse. Twilight waited patiently for me to finish and mount her. Once I was up I started to make my way down the road, it was a half hour ride into town and with every step Twilight took I left my life behind. I had intended to keep going straight to the docks but I was forced stopped because the heavens opened up and I was getting soaked.

I stopped when I came across the first inn, I would stay here for the remainder of the night. I dismounted Twilight and looked up at the inn sign; the paint was faded so I couldn't read the name of it. I led Twilight to the stables behind the inn where a stable boy was sitting and getting soaked.

"What's the price for the night?" I shouted over the storm to him.

"Two shillings to leave your horse here for the night, one pound for a room."

"Do I pay inside?"

Instead of shouting back he just nodded at me. I gave him my horse and watched as he led her to a stable. Once I was sure Twilight was settled and calm I entered the inn. As I looked around the inn was mostly filled with drunk, balding men drowning their sorrows in a pint. I approached the bartender, when I stepped up to the bar he stopped cleaning the dirty pint glass and just looked at me. "I need a room for tonight and my horse is in the stables." I said quietly. The bar tender looked me up and down, not quite sure to make of me. "It's a pound, if you have a horse outside as well." I nodded and reached into my purse. I pulled out the required money. I set down on the bar. The man took the coins, "Lizzie, show this boy to a room." He called behind him and a young girl, no older than I, came out behind the bar. I was pleased to note that my disguise was working.

The girl called Lizzie led me to the back of the room where I saw a staircase I hadn't before.

"Do you not have any bags?" She asked me as we walked up the stairs. I shook my head before I remembered she couldn't see me.

"No." I could see the back of her head nod, when we reached the top of the staircase she led me down a dimly lit corridor until she stopped outside a room. She turned to me and held out a key.

"Here's your room, the lock is a bit stiff so be wary of that. Do you need anything else?" She asked me. I took the key from her hand.

"Yes, can I have some food brought up please?" She nodded and started down the corridor again. I put the old key into the lock and turned. Just like the girl said it stuck, I heaved my shoulder against the door and stumbled as it swung open. I looked around the room, there was a small bed pushed up against the far wall beneath the widow with tattered curtains and equally tattered bed clothes. To one side there was an old wooden chair that looked like it would buckle if any weight was put on it. I sighed this was not what I was used to but I had left that life behind.

I pulled off my frock coat and slung it over the chair to dry and flung my hat onto the bed. I was relatively dry thanks to the coat so I wouldn't need to take off any more clothing. I sat down on the bed and pulled my knees close. What would I do next? I had no idea. I thought hard about what I would do when a gentle knock brought me out of my thoughts.

"Food's here love." Called Lizzie, I got up off the bed and pulled open the door. I took the tray off of her and paid her. I only started to examine the food after I closed the door. It seemed to be some sort of stew with a slab of bread on the side, I picked up the fork that Lizzie had put on the tray and poked the food. I carefully lifted the fork up to my mouth to taste the food. Surprisingly it wasn't too bad and I ate all of it before putting the tray on the floor.

I shrugged out of my waistcoat, kicked off my boots and unbuckled my belt. I put the sword on the floor next to the bed where I could reach it and the gun under my pillow. I then crawled under the covers to go to sleep.

I woke up when the sunlight began to stream through the window. At first I didn't remember where I was and sat bolt up. I suddenly felt dizzy because of the blood rush to my head and I flopped back down onto the pillow. As I lay down the events of yesterday came rushing back. I threw my arm over my eyes and groaned. I had to do something.

As I got dressed I decided to sell Twilight, I didn't want to but if I was going to get a job on a ship a horse would be an inconvenience. I pulled on my frock coat and left the room. The corridor was quiet as I stepped out into it; I closed the door behind me and locked it. Once I was downstairs I made my way over to the bar man again. He was cleaning the same glass as yesterday, and it didn't look any cleaner.

"Do you know if there are any jobs going down at the docks?" I asked quietly. The bartender looked up at me.

"Sure boy, a merchant ship is coming in today; it brings in my supply of rum. They'll be looking for some fresh meat. She's called Joy." It took me a second to figure out that he was talking about the name of the ship and not a person. I nodded my thanks to the barman and was about to head out the door before turning to him.

"Do you know where I could sell my horse?"

"On the way down to the docks, there's a market, and you could sell the horse there." I smiled and thanked him before heading outside. I walked round to the back end of the inn; I couldn't find the stable boy anywhere so I walked along the stable blocks until I found twilight. When I found her she was munching on some straw and looked happy enough. I rubbed her head and pulled her out to the yard, as I mounted her I spotted the stable boy making his way over.

"That's a mighty fine horse you got there." He said and stroked Twilight s cheek. I chuckled and tossed him a pound.

"Thanks for looking after her." I said and started to make my way down the road towards the docks. As I got nearer the road started to thicken with people and carriages, I stopped one man and asked him for directions to the market.

"Carry on down the road. In about a mile take the right turning, it'll be right in front of you. You can't miss it." He said roughly before slouching off. I shouted my thanks after him but he ignored me.

I carried on down the road which was getting thicker with people every passing moment, when I spotted the turning a steered Twilight down it, but instead of seeing a market and lots of people, the road was completely empty. I carried on down it hoping that it wasn't a joke when the road widened and a huge market place revealed itself.

I dismounted Twilight and led her for the rest of the way. I pushed my way through until I saw what I was looking for. A man stood with five horses tied up in a row. I quietly watched him sell two of them before I walked over to him.

"I need to sell my horse," I told him. He looked over at Twilight with a keen interest in his eyes. He ran his hand over her nose and down her flank.

"Gender?" he asked.

"Female I replied. She is in good condition sir, I don't want much but I'm not willing to be ripped off either. I'll settle for a price just below the one I bought her for. Oh and she's called Twilight" The man cocked an eyebrow at my little speech and nodded his head slowly.

"What price did you buy her for he asked?" I looked fondly at Twilight.

"Thirty five pounds but I'm willing to sell her for just twenty five along with all her gear." The man let out a whistle and then chuckled.

"You've got yourself a deal lad." He grinned at the bargain we had just made and he handed my twenty five pounds over.

I helped him take off Twilight's saddle and cloth. I stroked her nose, "behave," I told her before turning back to the dealer. "Which way to the docks?" I asked.

"Just follow this road straight down; the docks are right at the bottom." He told me. He then turned his attention to a couple that were looking at Twilight.

"This here is a very fine horse, female called Twilight. Wonderful name isn't?" I heard him carry on talking as he tried to sell Twilight to the couple and I turned to carry on walking down the road.

As I approached the docks the crowds got thinner but the air got heavier with the scent of salt and fish. When I reached them I looked up and down. The wet cobbles carried on for miles, there were ships and boats of every size and shape. I walked down and watched as fishermen hauled their catch out of their ships and as wealthy merchant men talked to the captains of their ships. I finally spotted the ship that the bar man had been talking about.

It was right at the bottom of the dock, 'Joy' was painted in large gold lettering across the side of the ship. The ship was simple in design and colour but it still managed to look sleek and elegant. As I approached the ship a man that I presumed was the captain was shouting at a boy who looked younger than me.

"I thought you said you could read and write?" He yelled I could see droplets of spit fly out of the corners of his mouth. "You're lucky I'm just firing you and not flogging you, now get out of here before I change my mind!" the boy hurried away almost in tears. I felt sorry for him but it gave me the chance I needed to ask for a job.

I approached the man nervously. "Sir; I couldn't help but overhear your, er, conversation." The man turned and looked at me, his eyes travelled up and down my body and I hoped that he couldn't see through me.

"Forget it boy I'm only going to take you on if you can read and write." He turned away from me and I smiled to myself.

"That sir I can do." I called out to him. He stopped and turned around to face me again.

"I swear to God boy if it turns out that your lying I'm going to flog you to hell and back." He growled at me. He jerked his head in a gesture for me to follow him. I walked up the gangplank and stepped up onto the deck. The man prowled along it shouting at various different members of the crew. Some of them stopped and looked at me as I followed the man across the deck. I fought down my blush and held my head high and tried not to look at them men watching me.

The man stopped at a cabin door and knocked on it. "Come in," barked a deep gravelly voice from inside. I held my breath as the man opened the door and led me. Once I was in the room the man closed the door behind me and started to speak.

"Captain, this boy here says he can read and write." Obviously my earlier presumption that the man who shouted at the boy was wrong. He wasn't the captain. I looked at the man sitting behind the desk; he was dressed in rich colours and had a belly that was pressed into the edge of the desk. He had a kindly face but I could see that he was annoyed.

"The last boy who said that turned out to be lying." The captain glared at the man standing next to man and he started to sweat. I took a deep breath before stepping forward and speaking.

"Sir, I am not lying my father taught me how to read and write from an early age, he also taught me to always to be honest and respectful. I am sorry if I am speaking out of turn." I looked at the captain who had focused all of his attention on me and the man next to me was shaking in fear that I had offended the captain. The captain pushed the book that he held towards me; it had columns and rows of numbers.

"Read that to me." He spoke quietly. I frowned; these were numbers not words.

"Sir, these are numbers not words." The captain nodded and then reached behind him and pulled out a book, he handed me the leather bound book. The cover was green and the title was gold leaf.

"Read the first line out to me." I nodded and opened the book. I scanned the page first before I opened my mouth.

"_The man stood tall and wide on the deck of his ship, all around him havoc ruled but he only had eyes for the man in front of him. This was the man who had murdered his father."_

I stopped and looked up, the captain was grinning, "You can read and you know your numbers I'm impressed."

"Sir how did you know that I knew my numbers?" I asked him. He smirked.

"When you looked at the accounts book you said 'these are numbers not words.' That told me right away that you knew numbers and how to read. Now the next test is writing." He pushed a quill and a piece of parchment in front of me. "I want you write what I dictate to you." I nodded and sat down on a chair so that I could write better. I quickly wrote down what he dictated to me and handed the parchment to him; hoping that I didn't make too many mistakes. He scanned the parchment before looking up at me.

"Incredible, not a single mistake and everything I said is down here." I grinned at the compliment, "incredible." He murmured again. "Welcome to the crew boy!" he suddenly roared making my jump in the seat I was still sitting in. The captain got up and threw open the cabin door. He reached out and rang a bell that was next to his door. I saw the crew of the ship scuttle about until they had formed a line in front of the captain. "What's your name boy?" he asked turning to me.

"Charlie Swan." I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat as I thought of my father. Once again the thought what have I done? Flashed through my mind. I shook my head to get rid of it. "Alright boys we have a new member joining us today, this is Charlie. Williams he will be helping you. He can read and write as well as knowing his numbers. Now Charlie; Williams here will explain the rules to you but here are a few. You will be signing up for a three year course with us and you will be paid at the end of each month. You will do as Williams tells you and if and when I ring this here bell you line up. You will stand on the left hand side of Williams; you will also refer to me as captain from now on. Understood?" he barked at me.

"Yes captain." I said. He grinned at me.

"Good lad. Boys three will be drinking tonight to celebrate!" A huge roar went up at this statement. I just stood there. I was now a crew member of the Joy. I stood there and thought _what have I done?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Rum Merchant and the Pirate**

**BPOV**

The weeks went by and I soon learnt that we were on course to sail to America. I knocked on Williams's cabin door and entered when he shouted.

"Ah Charlie, thank God you're here. Some ass has made a mess of the accounts and I need your help to correct them." I nodded at him. My maths was better than his and for the past couple of weeks I had been checking and correcting his sums.

I sat down at the chair opposite and started looking through the books when the ship lurched suddenly and we could here shouting up on the deck. Williams stood up and glanced at me before hurrying to the door of the cabin.

"Stay here lad unless I call for you." He shouted at me as he made his way up onto the deck. I continued to go through the sums when Williams came bursting through the cabin door.

"Storms coming lad, hurry we need all the help we get to sail this out alive."

The ship tipped suddenly as I stood up and sent me across the room. I quickly corrected myself and grabbed the table for support and then hurried out of the cabin after Williams. Crosby, the first mate started shouting orders out to the men who jumped to obey them.

"Shorten the topsail! Bring in sail fore and aft!" I looked up at the sky; I could see dark clouds rolling in and the wind picked up and blew my hat off my head. The ship was lurching sickeningly side to side and I felt my stomach start to become upset. I swallowed the bile I felt rising in my throat and pushed my sickness to the side so that I could be of some help.

The Captain emerged from his cabin again and took position at the wheel. He started roaring orders over the rising voice of the storm.

"Shorten sail! Bring in the yards! Look lively lads, we'll outrun this!" I saw the lightening, heard the thunder and felt the rain pour down on top of me as I ran about helping where I could.

The wind was screaming as if all the demons from hell were set lose and the sky was so black the only light came from the flashes of lightening and the lamps on deck. I made my way over to the rail and clung on, wave after wave crashed down over me. Everything that had not been tied down was lifted from the deck and tossed over the side. I saw men thrown about and as one man flew past me I tried to grab his hand but the deck was lifted from beneath my feet and became vertical. I saw the opposite rail dip beneath the black sea and the fingers of the man's hand slipped through my own. I watched in horror as he crashed into the rail and was taken by the sea.

Slowly the ship began to right itself and she bobbed back as though made of cork and I crashed to the deck, the force driving all the breath that was left in me out. The storm raged on for hours and gradually the wind started to die down and the noise of the wind lessened until you could hear human voices. And then it was still.

I looked around and men were collapsing onto the deck too exhausted to do anything. After a while the captain stood and surveyed the damage. There was a crack in the mast and there was a leak below the water line. We had to make port both to restock and repair the ship.

We headed towards a little collection of islands that I learned was the Caribbean, we had been blown of course during the storm. Once we were secured the captain rang the bell and called the men to.

"A ship is only as good as the men that serve on it. We will be here for a while so take your pay and I don't doubt there's a pretty whore or two waiting for you lads." At the end of his speech the men cheered. I grimaced at his but I knew unless I wanted to be found out I would have to play along, so I cheered with the rest of the men.

As I stepped off the ship I looked around me. The port was heaving with people, it was crushing. I let my gaze roam over all of the people there until it settled on a group of people. They were all stunningly beautiful and graceful. There were four of them, all male and just standing there talking.

The oldest had blonde hair and was lean and slender. The one standing next to him looked the most like him; he also had long blonde hair flopping into his eyes. He didn't look muscular but he had aura around him and I could tell he could look after himself. Suddenly one of them let out a loud laugh and I looked at him. He was tall and very muscular. I could see his muscles straining through his shirt. I grimaced; he could probably crush a man without trying.

Though all of them were stunning it was the man standing silently watching them that caught my attention. He was tall and slender though not skinny. He had messy auburn hair that flopped over his eyes. His eyes. Even from this distance I could tell that they were the most stunning green. I quickly looked away before I was caught staring. _I am a man now_, _minus the parts, thank god! _I glanced back at them and realised that the man with auburn hair was staring at me.

**EPOV**

As I stood listening to my brothers and father talk I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked at the corner of my eye and saw what appeared to be a young boy just standing watching us. He quickly looked away when he realised that he was staring. I looked at him more openly now, there was something strange about the boy though I couldn't figure out what it was. As I studied the boy I realised he looked more like a young girl than a boy.

I studied him more intently and sure enough as he turned a saw a curve of a breast and a waist. _Why was he or rather she dressing like that?_ I wondered to myself. It was certainly strange. I continued staring at her until she returned her gaze to me. I saw a slight blush spread across her heart shape face before she turned around and scurried up onto the deck of her ship. I looked at the name of the ship, the _Joy. _I filed the name away into the back of my mind for later.

**BPOV**

When I looked back I saw he was staring intently at me, as though he was trying to figure something out. I wondered briefly if he had seen through my disguise. I quickly dispelled that thought, no one yet had seen through it. I felt a blush creep across my face and I quickly spun around and hurried quickly back onto the ship.

For the next couple of days I stayed on the ship and on the third I decided to go out and escape its confines. Though I didn't like to admit it, it was the auburn haired man that had kept me there. I was worried that he had seen right through me and that if I saw him again that he would confront me about it and that was the last thing I wanted.

As I came off the ship I quickly looked around and sighed in relief as I saw that they were nowhere to be seen. I quietly made my way over to the nearest tavern when I walked in I froze when I saw him. He was sitting there with a bottle of rum in his hand and what was worse was that he was talking to the captain.

After I had regained my composure I walked over to the bar keeping my head down hoping the captain wouldn't notice me. No such luck. "SWAN!" he roared at me. I cringed and slowly changed my course and made my way over to the captain. I could tell he was drunk, he was swaying in his chair and slurring his words as he talked to the man. "Fast as lightning my _Joy _is. Best goddamn ship around."

"Really?" asked a smooth velvety voice. I hesitated when I heard his voice, I felt a strange sensation in the pit of my stomach and it felt good. I stopped at the captain's side but he was still talking and the man was still listening.

"Yes she is, ah she really is a beauty, and I'm a rum merchant I am. I have over 200 barrels of rum aboard I do. But shh it's a secret." The side of the man's mouth quirked up into a small smirk.

"And what about all the money you get from trade? Do you keep it in banks?" my head shot up when he asked this question, it seemed like he was fishing for information.

"Sir," I said quickly. "You are needed back at the ship." I hoped he would buy it and not answer the man's questions. The man turned to me, a small frown on his face.

"Hush boy, the ship don't need me. I have the best crew. Now where were we Cullen?" he asked turning back to the man called Cullen. Cullen smirked at me and asked his question again.

"Ah banks, I would trust them with a penny boy. Not a penny, all my money is kept on the ship." He slurred. His gazed flickered back to me. "Charlie this here is Edward Cullen. Edward my boy this is Charlie Swan." Edward extended a hand out towards me to shake. As I hesitantly took it. The moment our hands touched I felt a shock jolt up my arm.

**EPOV**

When the girl reached us she stopped and down at the floor so I continued my line of questions. I wanted to find out more about this rum merchant. And about his money. "And what about all the money you get from trade? Do you keep it in banks?" I asked; I saw the girls head shoot up and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Sir," She said quickly. "You are needed back at the ship." I turned to her and frowned. I hoped he wouldn't buy her lie, though he was drunk enough to believe her. I let out a breath when he brushed her off and I repeated my question.

"Ah banks, I would trust them with a penny boy. Not a penny, all my money is kept on the ship." He slurred, I smirked. I had what I needed. His gazed flickered back to the girl. "Charlie this here is Edward Cullen. Edward my boy this is Charlie Swan." Charlie, I wonder why she had chosen that name. Was it short for Charlotte? I extended a hand out towards me to shake. As I hesitantly took it. The moment our hands touched I felt a shock jolt up my arm.

I was surprised when I felt the shock; but it was a nice shock and now that I had touched her I found myself wanting to touch her more. I quickly removed my hand from her firm grasp and stood up. "It was nice talking to you sir." I nodded my head to him. I turned to the girl, "Swan," was all I said. I then turned to the bar and winked at the pretty whore behind it. "Tanya, I'll be seeing you later." I smiled as she giggled.

"Sure thing Edward." As I turned to leave I saw a look of disgust spread over Swan's face at my exchange with Tanya. Oh well. I now needed to find my family, they were probably back on the ship and as I made my way towards it I found myself thinking about the girl who went by Charlie Swan.

Once I had found our ship I glanced up at the name. _Belle. _I smiled, that was one word I would use to describe the girl, and she was beautiful and if I could tell that when she was dressed as a man I could only imagine what she would look like in a dress.

I quickly walked onto the main cabin where my father and brothers were sitting with their wives. They were arguing over what ship to take next. The storm had brought us a whole batch of new victims to take our pick from. Our ship had been unaffected by the storm and the only reason we made port was to restock and to figure out our next move.

We were pirates.

**BPOV**

I sat down with my bottle of rum and sulked. I don't know why but something was annoying me. I was now positive that Edward knew that I was not a man but why was he asking Captain those questions about the ship and money. I idly watched as the Captain went up the stairs with two whores. I expected to feel the same disgust as I did when I saw Edward talk to the whore called Tanya. But I didn't. I briefly pondered on that when Tanya herself approached me. "What's the matter sugar? Anything I can help with?" she asked as she placed her hand on my thigh. I quickly stood up, effectively removing her hand. I didn't want it to wonder and her to find out that I had no male parts.

"No thank you." Was all I said before I walked out of the tavern. I slowly made my way back to the ship lost in thought when it dawned on me. Edward wanted to know about the ship and money because they were pirates.

When I realised this I hurried back to the ship as fast as possible. When I arrived I went straight to Crosby's cabin and knocked on the door. I quickly entered when I heard him shout, "Yes?"

"Sir, may I speak to you?" I asked quietly. Crosby looked up from the maps he was looking at.

"Of course boy. What is it?"

I took a deep breath before I started. "Well I was just in the tavern and I saw the Captain talking to this man. And the Captain was very drunk but the other man, Cullen, I think his name was. Well he was sober and he was asking the Captain all these questions about the ship and what we did with all the money from trading and the Captain was answering all of them. And I, well I thought it was all a bit… weird." I finished uncertainly. Crosby was staring at me and frowning.

"Cullen did you say?" I nodded in response to his question. "Damn. As soon as the Captains back we're going to have to set sail, try and put some distance between us and the pirates."

"So you think they are pirates?" I asked.

"Yes boy, the Cullen's are well known. Some even go as far as to call them pirate royalty. No one knows how they managed to evade law so far. If you ask me they're a damn sight more intelligent than your average pirate." I nodded, that made sense.

**EPOV**

"I know which ship to take next." I announced loudly immediately the bickering stop and my family turned their gazes towards me with interest. "The _Joy._" I said in reply in their questioning gazes.

"Enlighten us Edward." My father Carlisle said. I looked around my family. They would vote and do what the majority wanted so I had to win them over. I smirked I knew exactly how to do that.

"Well the _Joy _is a rum merchant, the captain himself told me that they had over 200 hundred barrels of rum aboard." I stopped, Emmett's and Jasper's gazed had snapped to me. I had them. "He also said that he didn't trust banks and so kept _all _the money from trading on the ship." Rose's and Alice's eyes lit up. I had them.

That only left Esme and Carlisle. Though that didn't matter, I already knew that I had the vote of my brothers and their wives which meant that I had the majority vote. Carlisle seemed to realise this as well.

He nodded his head. "Very well I'll start putting together a plan, girls I want you to keep an eye on the _Joy. _If it looks like it's going anywhere tell me." I grinned. We were going to get a lot of money and a lot of drink. But the thing that made me happiest was that I was finally going to be able to find out more about the girl.

"I'm going out father." I said as I turned to leave the cabin. I slowly made my way back to the tavern and back to Tanya for the night.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated, I value your suggestions and thoughts :)**


	3. Chapter 3

******Sorry it's a bit late, to make up for it I shall be putting up Chapter 4 on Monday. **

**Reviews are appreciated ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Setting Sail**

**BPOV**

Before the Captain came back to the ship Crosby called Williams into his cabin and relayed all that I had told him. I watched as his eyes grew wide and his mouth hung agape.

"Damn," he spat, "we will be in trouble if they decide to come after us."

Crosby nodded in agreement. "Yes, that's why we have to leave as soon as the Captain is back. We need to get away from them. Williams I want you and Charlie to go and wait on deck for the Captain's return; he will be in a bit of a state so you'll need to clean him up a bit. Then Charlie I want you to tell him everything you told me." Crosby stood up and went to the porthole.

"Once you have finished explaining come and find me so that we can make a plan." Williams nodded and made his way out of the cabin, with me following.

"How long do you think the Captain will be?" I asked him quietly.

"I dunno boy." He spoke just as quietly as me and glanced at me and then went back to looking out to sea. "This is a mess. You know the only reason we are running is to buy time?"

I looked up at him confused. "I thought we were leaving because we could out run them?"

Williams let out a quite chuckle. "Only for a short time boy. No trust me if they want us they'll have us. It'll only be a matter of time. And we need all the time we can get." He let out a tired sigh. "When the time comes we'll have to fight boy. The Cullen's are clever and they always get what they want."

Williams looked at me with what looked like regret. "How old are you boy?" he asked.

"Seventeen." I told him. A sad crease appeared on his brow.

"Ah to have to fight and kill at such a young age. There is no glory in killing boy."

"I know." I simply said. I knew there was no glorying killing, only the guilt and the desperation to stay alive in a fight of survival. You never know what you are capable of until you are put to the test.

"Do you boy?" Williams looked at me with a crocked eyebrow. I quickly realized my mistake. Before I had to think of an answer I saw the Captain stumbling along the dock towards the ship.

"Look the captain." I quickly pointed him out to Williams and sighed as I realized how close I had come to awkward questions.

The captain came stumbling up the plank and lurched onto the deck. He stumbled to the side and heaved into the sea, his sick splattered down the side and dribbled down his chin. He collapsed on the deck, "som'un clear thaa urp..." he slurred to no one in particular.

Williams strode over and hauled the Captain to his feet and started dragging him towards his cabin. "Charlie come and help me clean him up." He ordered and I quickly started to follow him.

Once we were in the cabin Williams stripped the Captain from the waist up and started sponging the sick off his face. I went to the Captains closet and pulled out a fresh linen shirt. Once the captain was cleaned and dressed Williams pulled him over to the desk and sat him down on the chair.

The Captains head rolled back on his shoulders, "argh!" he groaned in discomfort.

"Captain…" Williams started but was cut off.

"Get me some water Williams." Williams glanced at me and nodded. I quickly to the flask of water from my hip and handed it to Williams. Once the Captain had taken it and drunk from it Williams handed it back to me and started again.

"Captain, I think you should listen to what Charlie has to say." He looked from Williams to me and his eyes narrowed.

"Oh aye. And why is that?" I shifted nervously as his gazed intensified on me. William turned to me.

"Tell him what you told Crosby boy." I nodded and turned to the Captain.

"Sir the man I saw you talking to in the tavern was a pirate." I stopped and nervously continued when he nodded at me.

"Well sir when I approached you and Cullen I thought it was a bit weird how he was asking you all of these questions about the money, so I came straight back here. When I told Crosby he agreed that it sounded funny and when I told him the name he recognised it. He told me they were pirates." I stopped there and looked at the Captain.

He was scowling at the desk. "Damn it!" he roared. "I knew that named sounded familiar!" He turned to Williams, "go and get Crosby. We need a plan and we need to set sail soon!"

I turned to leave the cabin with Williams but the Captain called me back. "No Swan, I want you to stay here and help us. You heard what that bastard was talking about and I can't even remember." I nodded and moved to secluded corner in the cabin.

"You're a clever boy Swan." He murmured softly, almost to himself. Before he could continue the door opened and Crosby walked in with Williams.

"I hear we have a plan to conduct!" he said smiling. He was enjoying himself; there must be something in males that make them enjoy this kind of thing. I was feeling incredibly queasy at the thought of a fight.

**EPOV**

I groaned and threw my arm over my eyes to protect the glare that was coming from the open cabin door. "Alice!" I groaned.

I knew it was Alice because she was the only one who would do this sort of thing. "Come on get up! We have news on the _Joy._" I sat up when I heard this.

"What sort of news?" I asked. She laughed and danced away from me.

"You'll have to get up and find out." She called over her retreating shoulder. I grumbled as I rolled out of the hammock and threw on some clothes. I really needed to get a bed.

I walked across the deck towards my father's cabin where I knew the rest of the family would be assembled. As I passed a few of the crew greeted me with nods. "Morning Edward!" Newton called out to me; he had always reminded me of a devoted puppy, and not in the cute and cuddly way.

"Newton." Was all I said as I passed him.

When I walked into my father's cabin I saw that the rest of the family were already there, "so Alice what is this news that you had to tell us so desperately that you had to get me out of bed?"

Alice snickered at my tired form. "They are setting sail later today." Confusion clouded my mind as I heard this.

"Why? The Captain said that they weren't due to set sail until later this week." Alice nodded.

"Yes I know but when I was coming out of the dress shop I saw two of their crew and so I decided to follow them and listen in on their conversation. Turns out they know who we are and are planning to set sail to try and buy some time before we attack."

"Only thing is," Rose injected, "we don't know how they knew."

I thought hard to try and figure out how they did. The captain was so drunk I doubt that he would be able to remember that I had even talked to him let alone my name, so him figuring it out was out. Who else was there? It slowly dawned on me. Swan.

The girl had come over and was sober. He had introduced me as Cullen. She had tried to stop me finding out about the money.

"Charlie Swan." I said out loud. Confusion swept across my family's faces as I said the name and I hurried to explain. "A cabin boy from the _Joy_ heard and tried to stop me from talking to the Captain. He could have figured it out." No need to tell them he was actually a she just yet.

My father nodded. "Yes that sounds most likely. Either way it has actually made our job easier. Listen carefully to what we are going to do."

**BPOV**

The plan was simple. We would set sail this afternoon, fill the men in about what was happening and then prepare ourselves to fight. This whole situation was simple. If they wanted us they would find us. If they didn't well we would be safe.

When it reached mid-day the men that had went out for supply's came back talking about a girl they saw coming out of a dress shop, I turned away from their vulgar talk and made my way down to the deck where all the men had to sleep. I climbed up onto my allotted hammock and let my mind wander.

My mind wandered from my past life to current events and I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Cullen. I thought about his sparkling green eyes. His strong jaw and muscular arms. I closed my eyes tight before my thoughts would go any further.

I breathed in deeply and tried to calm my suddenly overheated body. I needed to get away from here… away from him. I had only met him once I shouldn't be so fascinated with him! I shouldn't want to know why he decided to become a pirate. I shouldn't want to understand.

I should be scared of him. He was a pirate, he most probably has killed. But then again so have I…

Did that make me any different from him?

ARGH! Frustrated I turned in my hammock and the force of the action promptly turned me upside down and onto the floor. I heard a laugh behind me and I stood cheeks on fire to face Williams. "Eh" was all I managed to get out.

He laughed louder "Captain wants to see you boy." He said through his chuckles. I scowled at him as I walked past and made my way to the Captain's cabin.

I knocked on the door. "Come in," the Captain's voice boomed from within. I quietly opened the door and stepped into the cabin.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I asked quietly. The Captain nodded. And continued to look at me.

"Can you fight boy?" he asked. I nodded my head, my father had taught how to use a sword both in a clean and dirty fight. He had also made sure I knew how to use a gun.

"Yes sir, my father taught me." I said out loud. The Captain nodded and grinned.

"Good. We're going to need all the help we can get. The men aboard this ship ain't fighters. They can use a sword but they ain't ever been in a fight. It would be a shame to lose you lad in a fight, when you first joined I wondered why you weren't in school learning, that's where you should be."

I smiled at the compliment that he had given me, "I am an orphan sir, the only money I have come from selling my father's horse." My heart wrenched at the thought of my father and a wave of guilt came crashing down on me when I lied and said he was dead.

The Captain listened to my words with a sad smile. "Life ain't fair to those it should be. That's all boy." He dismissed me with a wave of his hand.

As I made my way back down to the second deck I heard the Captain shouting the orders to set sail.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A First for Everything**

* * *

**BPOV**

When I returned to my hammock I felt the gentle tugging of the sea as we pulled out of our berth. Before when I had first joined that gentle tugging had made me sick, now it was a comfort that I found hard to sleep without.

I didn't know why I was so sad to leave. I wanted to stay longer to have some time to relax. Mostly I wanted another chance to meet with Edward. It was so stupid. I had met the man once and he had been rude, not only that but he was planning to attack the ship.

I shook my head and let troubled sleep overtake me.

_His fingertips fluttered along my cheekbone as he gazed into my eyes. "Why do you hide?" he asked in a barely audible whisper. The velvet still layered in his voice but genuine concern broke through. "Why do you hide your beautiful hair? Your shining eyes? You don't have to hide, not from me."_

_As the tears broke free and streamed down my face he pulled me close to him and held me, just held me. I felt like I could tell him everything. I could trust him. In his arms I felt the safest I had ever been. And it all came pouring out._

_The murder I had committed, the theft and the lies. I didn't hold back, I couldn't even if I wanted to. His soft whispers and gentle eyes and broken me free from the shackles that had held me quiet for so long._

_I choked my story out as he held me and stroked my hair._

"_I'm a murderer. Worthless" I sobbed accepting the terrible truth._

"_Bella…" he breathed into my "You are not worthless."_

My eyes fluttered open at the soft words. My breathing was heavy, my chest ached and my face was stained with tears. It had felt more like a premonition than a dream.

My hammock rocked gently as I rolled out of it and the hard wood deck creaked as I landed on it in a crouch. I looked around the hold and saw that it was eerily empty; the whole crew must be up on the upper deck.

I made my way down to where a bucket of water was sitting at the far end of the hold and splashed some on my face; trying both to wake myself up and to wash away my dream.

I shook away the memories and breathed deeply. He was a pirate. A bad person. Not only that I did not know him; therefore I could not have any feelings for him.

So why did my heart race when I thought of him? Why did I feel warmth spread through me as I thought of his sparkling emeralds for eyes? Why did everything about him captivate me, make me want to know him? It must be because he comes from a whole different world to I. Yes, that was it I mused. It was a fascination with pirate world. Not a particular, very specific pirate. Not at all.

I made my way up to the main deck churning over my dream before discarding it as just that, a dream. It meant nothing. I walked over the deck and rested my elbows on the rails, I breathed in deeply the salty air revelling in the way it soothed me where before it burnt.

I heard the soft footsteps behind me and out of the corner of my eye I saw Crosby leaning on the rail next to, his back facing the sea. "Any news?" I asked.

Crosby let out a breathe and ran his hands through his hair. "None." He stated simply. "Though occasionally a mate says that he saw some sails with a black flag." He shook his head, "but when me or Capt'n comes to inspect we can see nothing. The men are starting to get jumpy." He shook his head. "Hell, I'm getting jumpy."

I thought over his words, sailors would see a ship but then no one else could. Would it be possible that they are playing with us? To me it sounded like they were playing a childish game of hide and seek in reverse.

What if they were purposely trying to get the crew so worked up that when they did attack there would be panic and chaos, making it easier to take the ship quickly and with less trouble.

"Crosby…" I started, but what if I was wrong?

"Go on boy, you've proven correct so far."

"Well, something just occurred to me. What if they want the crew to catch glimpses of them?" I paused and a frown creased over Crosby's brow. "What if they are trying to get everyone so worked up that when they attack there is panic and confusion on our side but they are perfectly composed? From everything I've heard about them, if they didn't want us to see them, then we wouldn't. The glimpses, then the disappearing sounds too… calculating, too planned. What's more if they were using these tactics then they would want to provoke as much panic as possible, then we should expect an attack at night. We wouldn't be able to see them if the dosed all their lamps but they would see us because we keep our lamps on." I drew in a deep breath and glanced at Crosby. Shock was etched onto his face.

"By God boy. Captain and me have been puzzling over that for the past day and you… you just had it figured out it a matter of minutes!"

"You think that's what they're doing?" Crosby nodded vigorously at my words.

"Come, we have to explain this to the Captain." Crosby grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards the Captain's cabin.

Crosby barely knocked on the cabin door before he flung it open to reveal the Captain sitting hunched over his desk. A map was spread out before him with pens and parchments scattered around.

The Captain scowled at us as Crosby dragged me across the room to stand in front of the Captain. "What do you want now Crosby? I'm busy."

"Sir…" Crosby faltered when he saw the death look in the Captain's eyes, but carried on after a slight hesitation. "Sir, you know that problem we have been worried about?" The Captain nodded his head slowly when he saw where Crosby was going.

Crosby nodded at me and a silent message passed between the Captain and Crosby. "Go on boy." He all but growled at me.

As I retold my theory I took in the Captain's appearance. Heavy bags hung under his eyes which were blood shot with lack of sleep. His hair hung in an unruly mess around his gaunt face. His face held no colour and the lines etched into it betrayed his age.

The last week had taken its toll on him.

Once I had finished he leaned back on his chair and looked on at me, "I'm surprised boy, and I know that I shouldn't be considering what you've done for us so far, but I am. You're a smart lad."

He thought I was full of surprises. _If only he knew. _I thought dryly to myself.

"We can now start making a proper plan." He pointed to the seat in front of his desk. "Sit boy." I took the seat in front of the Captain and Crosby took the one next to me.

As I sat down the Captain pointed to an area of the map. "This is where we are, and if what you say is correct then the Cullen's would be somewhere within this radius." He said as he took his measuring devise and drew a semi-circle around where we were. "They could be anywhere within this area. So we have to trick them into think that we don't know and try to lead them over to this area."

"Here the water is shallower and there is coral." I frowned; if we did this we were just swapping one danger for another.

"Sir, why would we go into shallow water with coral? It would just damage our ship." I said quietly.

"Ah! And there is the beauty of the plan. It won't damage our craft because we are small and light. Their craft on the other is heavy and large. Their ship will take all the damage."

He was right and it was genius.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: First Blood**

* * *

**BPOV**

It was late at night and we were now slowly changing our course and heading towards the shallows and coral in the hope to fool them. I leant against the rail and scanned the horizon. I was uneasy, I knew the Cullen's were clever and I couldn't help but think that they had something else planned.

Any person that was not a fool would. They were no fools.

So the only question left now was; what was that 'something'?

I saw a light fog start rolling towards me, skating over the gentle waves of the ocean. Soon it had cloaked all that I could see but it never reached our ship, we stayed ahead of it moving at the same pace as it.

* * *

**EPOV**

"It's going to be foggy." Alice said, and none of us doubted that. When it came to weather, Alice had an unnerving ability to get it right every time. And I mean every time_._

"Alice, I need to talk to you." I said.

Alice turned to me and cocked her eyebrow. She got up gracefully and followed me out to the main deck. She frowned at my serious face.

"What's the matter Edward? You are never this serious."

"On that ship," I nodded towards the speck on the horizon, "there is a girl, disguised as a man, goes by the name Charlie." I faltered; I didn't know what to say to Alice. I glanced back to Alice and then back to the horizon.

"You like her?"

"No. She's more like some endless fascination, something that I wanted to know about. Everything about her eats away at my curiosity. I just wanted to let you know so you can help me keep an eye on her. I don't want her getting hurt by the crew during, and _after _the attack. I know we're not like most pirates but well the men are still hot blooded males."

"Aye. I'll keep an eye out for her."

She then left

She then walked back into the cabin from which we came, back to my family and left me to my thoughts.

I thought back to the time I saw her on the dock. She looked so lonely, so sad and scared. I had wanted to protect her to comfort her. I thought back to when I had met her at the tavern. How her sharp eyes had glinted when she had figured out why I was asking all those questions. And her glare.

I shivered when I remembered the shock that I felt when I had touched her. I got bored easily and when a new fascination turned up, a new puzzle, I liked to solve it to the very last end. And I was determined to figure out the girl who went by Charlie Swan.

We had been drifting in and out of sight to get the crew on the _Joy _worked up so that hopefully when we attacked they were panicked and unprepared. Our plan was to sneak up through the fog that had been swirling around us from the start of the day and to take them by surprise.

Emmett was the genius behind this plan. I knew that there was some reason we kept him around.

* * *

**BPOV**

I had finished cleaning my cutlass and was up on the deck with it strapped to my side with my pistol on my other. It was the same one that had killed James. I closed my eyes and blocked the memories that were threatening to flood me.

I watched the approaching shallows and corals with dread. What would happen if the plan wouldn't work? I turned in the direction that the ship was last seen and my eyes grew wide as I saw it approaching fast out of the fog coming directly towards.

"Captain! Captain!" I shouted and ran towards his cabin. I hammered my fist against the door until it swung open with a disgruntled captain standing glaring at me.

"What you want boy?"

I silently pointed towards the ship that was speeding towards us. "Hells Bells." He whispered. He turned sharply and started ringing the bell that was next to the door and members of the crew started to pour up onto the deck.

Like me they all had pistols and swords strapped to their sides. And all were ready for the fight.

By this time we had almost reached the shallows and the Cullen's ship had almost reached us. How were they travelling so fast? Their pace slowed as they pulled up behind us and then moved next to us.

The Captain gapped as the side gun ports opened and the cannons were pushed out. We all stood frozen before jumping into action. I could now see that the Cullen's ship was called the _Belle. _I could see the flowing fancy writing of the paint as it swam across the gleaming red wood of their ship.

The _Joy _lurched as the deafening roar of the cannons filled the air and the cannon balls ripped through the ship. I watched as grapples flew from the ship and wound around the railing. It was only when I saw men pulling on the ropes I realised what they were for. Running forward I tried cutting at the rope but then men swung from ropes and started to swarm our deck. They swiftly cut through the first couple of men who opposed them.

I watched the bloodshed and fighting before me in horror and felt the bile rise up in my throat. I swallowed it down and searched for Crosby and Williams in the chaos. The horror I felt escalated as I saw a man plunge cutlass his into Williams. A scream bubbled up in my throat and my horror was replaced by anger.

Williams had grown to be one of the few men I trusted aboard the _Joy. _I pulled out my pistol and shot the man square in the forehead. I slashed my way across the deck either shooting or stabbing all that came to be in way. I found myself set against a tall thin man with greasy hair and bad skin.

I fought him as hard as I could; blocking all of his blows and matching them with my own. His sword swung downwards and I lifted mine to meet it. The swords locked and I pushed up and forward trying to get him to give and to move backwards. He pushed down and against me as well, I shuffled my feet to try and get better balance but my foot slipped on a patch of blood and I fell backwards, my sword falling out of my hand.

I landed flat on my back and watched in slow motion as his sword came falling towards me, I rolled out of the way and kicked the man in the back of the legs. As he stumbled he dropped his sword.

I quickly jumped and tried to reach my sword. I suddenly jerked to a stop as two strong hands grabbed my arms in a vice like grip. I struggled desperately against but I couldn't move.

The black haired man picked up his sword and slowly walked towards me. I glanced around the deck only to see that the rest of my crew were either dead or captured and tied up in the time I had been duelling with the man.

I looked back at the man just as he lunged at me swiping his sword downwards.

I stamped on the foot of the man that was holding me and pushed backwards. I stumbled with the man and felt a searing pain flash across my chest as a salty and rusty smell filled my nose.

I gasped in pain and held back a sobbed. The man holding me let go and I dropped to my knees like a stone. My hands automatically went up to my chest to try and stop the bleeding.

When I looked back up at the black haired man he smirked at me. He lifted up his foot and proceeded to kick me over onto my back. As he looked down at me his gazed flickered down to my chest and then back to my face.

I watched as shock and amazement flashed across his face and an evil smirk crept onto his face. "Well, well, what do we have here? A woman by the looks of things, a very fine one at that. My, my I shall be having some fun tonight."

The smell of blood and the pain was overwhelming and my strength was slowly seeping from me. "Enough!" was the last thing I heard as the blackness took over me.

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched as the girl battled with Smith. Her skills were beyond impressive and she was still going even though the rest of her crew was either died or tied.

She matched each of his blows with her own and blocked all of his and her aim with her pistol would match any mans.

I watched as she stepped back as she tried to get a better balance. But she slipped in a patch of blood and fell over. My heart leapt into my throat as I watched in slow motion as Smith's sword came down.

I saw her eyes widen and then she rolled out of the way at the last moment and jumped up. As she moved to get her sword Newton grabbed her arms and pinned them to her side.

I step forward to stop the fight but Smith leapt forward slicing his sword down. I stopped dead sure that she would be killed and that I could do nothing about it.

I started moving again when I saw Swan push backwards into Newton to avoid the blow. I went faster when I saw the blood seeping through her shirt.

She fell to the ground; I had almost reached them when Smith kicked her onto the flat of her back. He paused for a moment and then spoke.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A woman by the looks of things, a very fine one at that. My, my I shall be having some fun tonight."

I felt sick at his words. "Enough!" I shouted. There was no way I would let him hurt her. "Smith back down. There will be NONE of THAT on my father's ship." I said glaring at him.

I stooped down and scooped Bella up into my arms; I turned around and started making my way across the ship. I stopped by Emmett. "You take care of things here and I'll take her to Alice and Rosalie." Emmett nodded at me and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I shouted after him. He looked back at me and cocked an eyebrow. "Erm, how am I meant to get her back to the _Belle_?" I asked. We had no planks laid out and had only used ropes to swing across.

Emmett's laughed boomed out. "Figure it out yourself Eddie!"

I sighed. I guess I was just going to have to try and swing across with her. But before I could grab a rope I saw Alice and Rosalie start pushing a plank across the two ships. I grinned and stepped up onto it once it reached my side of the ship.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Reviews appreciated ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Pirates**

* * *

**BPOV**

I could feel the boat rock.

Side to side.

I heard the murmuring voices above.

I felt the flash of pain as I tried to move.

I saw the fuzzy face staring down at me.

And then blackness.

The last thing I could remember was fighting on the _Joy. _What happened?

Flashes of memories shot through my mind. The _Joy _being attacked, fighting with the black haired man, the pain; oh God the pain. My arms and legs felt tired and heavy. When I tried to move them, searing pain shot through my chest.

I bolted up and heaved in heavy breathes when the full memory returned. I then groaned as a fresh wave of pain rolled over me from my movements.

"You might want to lie down." A voice from beside me said. I turned my head to look at the speaker. It was the short black haired girl that I saw the first day we had made port.

"What happened?" I croaked; my throat sore. She smiled sadly at me and pushed me gently back down onto the bed.

"Well," came a new voice from my other side. I whipped my head round in the direction of the voice I knew belonged to Cullen. His voice had haunted me from the day I had heard it.

I groaned at the sharp pain that bolted through my head at the sudden action. I squeezed my eyes shut and breathed deeply before opening and looking into the face of the angel that I knew was seated beside me.

He arched an eyebrow at me and smirked. "Are you ok?"

I nodded my head slowly before answering.

"Yes it's just a head ache. What happened?"

"Well we are pirates as I assumed you figured out?" I nodded for him to continue. "Well basically we have been following you for several reasons. My family wanted the rum and the money and three there was a girl on the ship who was dressed as a man and I wanted to know why."

My breath caught in the back of his throat as he stared at me intently. He knew that I was a woman. I diverted my eyes from his searching gaze and croaked out

"What has that got to do with me? And who are you?"

He chuckled lightly. "Oh I think we both know that you are that girl, don't we now? And I, I am Edward Cullen. Although I do believe we've had a brief introduction before, Charlie Swan." he raised an eyebrow at me as if daring me to deny it. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I gaped at him.

He chuckled again and cocked his head to the side as a crooked grin crept over his face.

"Well, first things first my dear, is Charlie your real name, short for Charlotte perhaps?" He leant back against his chair

"Charlie, I'm going to get you something to eat and drink ok?" the black haired girl beside said before standing up and gracefully walking out of the little cabin.

I turned back to the Greek God beside before speaking to him.

"Charlie was my father's name. My real name is Isabella or Bella." I looked down at my hands and saw the raw blisters on them. I lifted them to my face to try and get a better look. They were raw and leaking pus. When I tried to move my fingers bursts of pain shot through them.

Edward saw what I was doing and gently took my hands in his. Once again I felt that shock go through my body and I shivered at the contact. He turned my hands over softly and his fingers flittered over the blisters. I couldn't stop staring at him. He had a strong jaw line and a straight nose. His lips were full and soft. But it was his eyes that had me transfixed. They were a bright green like the stone jade, they sparkled and glittered and I could see every emotion in those eyes that I couldn't see on his perfectly blank face.

"Do you want me to bandage these for you?" he asked me quietly, almost in a whisper. I nodded my head and watched as he stood up and went through a low alcove. I heard water pouring and splashing into a bowl. He came back out holding the bowl of water and some clean strips of cotton in his hands.

He sat back down next to me and dipped one of the clothes into the bowl. Picking up one of my hands in his, he gently cleaned all of the dirt and dried blood from the blisters. He then wrapped my hands in the strips of cotton tying them at the ends. I winced when he tied it too tightly. He looked up at me before loosening it. "Sorry," he murmured. He then repeated the motions with my other hand. Once he was done he place it gently back onto my lap.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you." I whispered. The tension in the room had cranked up and I could feel electricity pulse through me every time he had touched and the longer he had touched me the more intense it had gotten.

I took a shaky breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth. "Will you tell me what happened during the fight? I can't remember" He looked at me thoughtfully before smiling at me; he put the bowl and dirty rags on the floor beside him and then leaned back into his chair.

"I'll tell you what." He said to me, "I'll make you a deal, you tell me all about how you came about this life and I will tell you what happened on the ship."

"How do I know that you will keep your side of the deal?"

He looked deep into my eyes before answering. "Trust me." Was all he said and as I gazed into his eyes, I couldn't help but trust him.

"Ok then, what do you want to know?" a slow grin spread over his face and he leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, and his head in his hands.

"I want to know everything."

I sat quietly thinking about my answer when memories of my dream came back to me. My confession to the green eyed god that sat before me. Would I really tell him what had happened or would I just make up a story to protect myself.

But what would I protect myself from? They were pirates. They had killed, stolen and probably more. I wouldn't need to protect myself from them. We are the same, murderers. I pulled myself out of my internal musings and stared into his eyes.

I was trying to find something in them that told me that I couldn't trust him. I didn't want to trust him but everything about him pulled me towards him, everything about him compelled me to spill my deepest and darkest secrets to him and it scared me. I met him once, briefly and then he was getting my captain drunk so that he could gather information in order to attack the ship.

But as I stared into his eyes all I could see was sincerity and honest concern as well as curiousness. He leant forward slowly his eyes never leaving. His face was inches away from mine. He cocked his face to the side and let out a shaky breath.

"Breathe Bella" he breathed into my ear. The sweet scent of his breath brushed over my face. I let out the air that I didn't even realize I was holding. He watched me before sitting backing in his chair a slow smirk taking over his features.

"Well, we got a deal?" he asked me.

"Yes, fine." I told as I slumped back onto the soft bed I was lying on. There was no point trying to deny him, he could make me melt by just staring into my eyes. I let out a sigh before I started my story.

"My father is away a lot of the time, at sea. He had just come home and he had left for this party at a Captains house, I was expected to arrive at a later time. I really didn't want to go. I find dressing up in expensive dresses and making idle chatter with women who are only interested in their husbands' bank accounts very tedious. But my father was insistent, saying there was some one very important he wanted me to meet." I looked up at Edward to see his reaction to the beginning of my story.

He was sitting straight, hands clasp below his chin, his eyes trained on me. I blushed at the concentration his face and wondered why he was so interested in me. I was plain boring Bella. I looked away and stared at my hands and continued with my story.

"My mother had died when I was fifteen and since then my father had been very withdrawn and quiet. He threw himself into his work leaving me behind to be brought up by the servants and a nanny. So when he told me about the party I was surprised, but I was even more surprised at how happy he sounded. So I said I would go. It was the servant's night off and the house was empty. No one helped me to get ready but I was soon wearing my best silk dress and waiting for someone to come and collect me. My father had said that one of the men on his ship was also going to the party and would pick me up."

I took a deep breath as the memories flooded my mind. I could remember the loud banging on the door, James leering at me as he grabbed at me. I shuddered a little and briskly wiped the tears off my face that had managed to slip down. I would be strong.

"When James, the man who was meant to be taking me to the party, arrived he was drunk. Out of politeness as my father had taught me I invited him in for a drink before we left and it was all shot to hell from there. Pardon my language. James keept making suggestions and I was really uncomfortable about being alone with him. When I stood and asked if we could leave to go to the party because my father would be expecting me James grabbed me.

_He lurched towards me, his hands pulling at my dress. I slapped him hard around the face. "What's the matter?" he slurred, "you're such a pretty girl." I stepped back trying to avoid his hands. "James, do not touch me, or I swear to God you will regret it." I pushed him away from me, cringing away from the smell of rum on his breath. He chuckled at my threat. "Feisty," he leered, "I like 'em like that."_

I shuddered at the sudden memory surge and suppressed it before I carried on telling Edward about my story.

"He wouldn't stop trying to touch and I was so scared of what he might do to me. So I took the gun out from my father's desk. I had no intentions of shooting him; I just wanted to warn him. But he wouldn't stop." I choked back the sobs that threaten to engulf me but I couldn't hold back the tears. They poured down my face, onto my hands and onto the bedclothes of the bed.

"I shot him." I finally chocked out the confession that had been haunting me. "I shot him four times and killed him. He's dead because of me." I couldn't hold back the sobs any longer and I rocked as they racked my body.

Suddenly I felt the bed shift and two strong arms wrap around me pulling me close. Edward buried his head in my hair, I let my arms cling onto his clothes as I sobbed and sobbed.

"Shush Bella, its ok." He tried to soothe me but it only made me worse. How could he say it would be ok? I had killed someone, taken their life. His hands were rubbing up and down my back in a futile attempt to calm me.

"I'm a murder." I whispered, "I'm worthless." His hands suddenly stop and they moved to the tops of my arms. He pulled me away roughly and I looked up at him wide eyed with shock. He was glaring at me and I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Listen to me Bella and listen well. Yes you have killed, but that doesn't make you a murderer. You acted in self-defence and any bastard; pardon my language, which tries anything like that on vulnerable women deserve to get shot. You are far from worthless Isabella. From what I have seen so far you are smart, sharp minded, determined and selfless. You are as far from worthless as any person can get. Do you understand me?"

I nodded numbly how could this man, a man I hardly even knew, understand how I feel? How could he know how say just the right thing to me. I felt fresh waves of tears flow down my cheeks as emotion after emotion washed over.

* * *

**EPOV**

I listened intently as this girl in front of me told me her story. I just couldn't believe what she had gone through. No one should have to go through anything like that. When the sobs overtook her body I felt the pain tear through my heart. I wanted to I wanted to comfort her, I wanted to make her feel better, to take away the pain.

So I got up off of that blasted chair and did what I had wanted to do since she had come around. I sat down beside her and wrapped my arms around her. I pulled her tight and buried my head in her hair breathing in the wonderful sent that had attacked my senses before when I had leaned in to tell her to breathe. I was surrounded by the wonderful smell of wild flowers.

I whispered what I thought was soothing words into her ear but they only made her worse. If it was possible the violence of her sobs escalated, which evidently it was. In an attempt to correct my mistake I started to rub her back.

It was then the door flew open and Alice stood in the door way holding a large tray of food. "Well Char…" She broke of when she saw Bella weeping in my arms. A frown creased on her brow before she glared at me. I grimaced away from the glare and looked back at Bella. She had detached herself from me a beautiful blush colouring her cheeks. "Sorry." She mouthed at me.

Before I had time to ask what she was sorry for Alice put the tray on Bella's lap. "I didn't know what you liked so I got you a bit of everything, is that ok?" Bella nodded happily and her eyes lit up as she looked at the food in front of her.

"You." Alice said directing another glare towards me, "I leave you alone with her for five minutes and you make her cry?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Alice held up a hand, "I don't want to hear it." She turned back to Bella and watched with an amused expression as Bella ate all of the food in front of her as fast as she could. Once she was done Alice picked up the tray and handed it to me.

"Now Charl..."

"Isabella, Bella." I said cutting her off.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Her name is Isabella or Bella" I said glancing at Bella before I stood, taking the tray and leaving the room.

* * *

**BPOV**

I watched as Edward left the room with the tray and turned back to Alice. "Well Bella, as I was saying before I was interrupted would you like a bath? I imagine that as you have been living on a ship full of men you haven't had the chance to bathe."

I thought of how hot water splashing over my body would feel and found myself melting at the thought. It had been weeks since I had managed to wash and I was left feeling dirty and grimy. I looked at Alice and cringed at how I must have looked compared to her.

Her skin was flawless, it was slightly tanned from being on a ship but it was still pale. She was short with short hair, going against the long curled style that the majority of women sported. Her dress was a soft pink and cream with sleeves that ended just below her shoulders, the corseted top gave her a perfect figure and the full skirt flared out at her hips and skimmed down to the floor.

Whereas my hair was tangled and knotted with dirt and grime in it. My skin, normally pale was slightly burnt from being out in the sun and I was still in my male clothes which now were tattered and grimy.

"A bath sounds wonderful!" I said grinning. Alice clapped her hands and went into the adjoining room. I slipped off the bed and went to join her, I watched as she poured the water into the large porcelain tub. Once it was full enough she gestured for me to come forward.

"Strip." She commanded me. I was too dirty and in too much need of a good bath to care about stripping in front of her so I quickly peeled off my clothes and slipped into the bath. Alice brought a chair from the other room and placed behind where my head was resting and slowly she started to brush through the knots and tangles.

As she brushed my hair I thought about Edward Cullen. I couldn't stop thinking about him, he filled my mind. Was I safe? He and his family were pirates and yet they had taken care of me without knowing me. Edward was so beautiful and whenever he had looked at me I felt like he was looking into my soul and was who I was and accepted it. Accepted me. I closed my eyes, to weary to worry about it now and just let myself enjoy the relaxing feeling of a comb through my clean hair.

* * *

**All thoughts and suggestions welcomed :) **

**Hoped you enjoyed **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: New Friends**

**BOPV**

After I had gotten out of the bath the girl with black hair handed me a towel. Wrapping myself in it, I loved the luxury of being able to do such simple thing I hadn't been able to do on the _Joy._ I huddled into the towel and sunk into the fluffy fabric. From beside me I heard her laugh and I saw her shake her head at me when I turned to face her.

"Come on," she said, "let's go and get you some clothes." I nodded mutely as she grabbed my hand and dragged me through an adjoining door at the other side of the cabin. "This is mine and Jaspers room, and I'm sure Edward hasn't told you, I'm Alice." she told me as she dropped my hand and started towards the giant oak wardrobe. She stopped suddenly and she skirts flew out as she spun to look at me. She studied me for a moment before spinning round and walking out of the cabin.

I stood in uncomfortable silence, unsure to what to do. Alice's head popped around the door grinning at me.

"Wait here for me; I don't have anything that would fit you so I'm going to get some of Rose's clothes." Again I merely nodded at her and walked over to the large bed and sat tentatively on the edge waiting for Alice.

She came back a few moments later with her arms full of skirts and petticoats, she dumped the on the bed next to me before pulling me up and whipping the towel off from around my body. I shivered at the sudden cold and instantly missed the fluffy towel. The wound where the sword had cut me wasn't as bad as I originally thought now that it was clean and had stopped bleeding. Still Alice felt the need to fetch some soft cotton bandages and wrap it around me just under my chest and my waist.

"It'll scar I fear." She said.

She then threw some silk draws at me and a chemise. I quickly put them on hoping to dispel the cold from my body. She then picked up a silk corset and I lifted my arms so that she could place it round my body. I held it in place as she laced it up.

I gasped and sucked in a huge breathe as she pulled on the laces to tighten it. I had forgotten how tight corsets were, I winced as the sides cut into my skin and fought to breathe.

"Too tight Alice!" I gasped out. Alice let out a little chuckle and loosened it slightly so that I could still breathe.

"Sorry." She said brightly. She then helped me into a petticoat; I was only going to wear one because it was a warm night, or so Alice told me. Next she helped me step into the dress that she had picked out. Once the dress was done up I turned to look into the old glass mirror in Alice's cabin. The dress was a deep crimson and velvet; it had gold embroidery in swirling patterns across the top of the dress with a dark green band at the top. The sleeves had the shoulders cut out of them and they were flowing silk. They also had the dark green bands holding the fabric in just above my elbows and the silk flowed over the top of it. The skirt was black and the crimson velvet carried on down the sides and down the back with an opening at the front where the black silk under skirt showed through.

I stared dumbfounded at my reflection. I had never looked anything like this. Alice clapped her hands beside me and started pulling me towards the vanity and pushed me into the chair. She started brushing through my hair and twisting it up onto the top of my head. "You look so pretty Bella! I love your hair; please tell me I can style it from now on?" I looked at Alice's reflection in the mirror and smiled when I saw the enthusiasm on her face.

"On occasions Alice" I compromised with her, I didn't feel comfortable with people doing my hair and with dressing up. She clapped her hands and started bouncing on the spot.

"There you go Bella!" she giggled. I glanced back into the mirror and my eyes widen in surprised. My hair was piled onto the top of my head with strands twisting around each other and there were loose strands falling down round my face. I had never looked this good.

I suddenly felt overwhelmed by what was happening to me, I needed to get some fresh air and I needed to think some more about what I had realized about myself.

"I'm going to go up onto the deck Alice," I told her, she beamed at me and nodded and started to clear away all of the stuff she had used on my hair. I rose from the chair and then started up the stairs that led up to the deck.

Once I reached the deck I paused momentarily to look around. The wood of the ship was dark and shiny; it was obviously well cared for. I crossed to the railings carefully and leant on them gently. Luckily there were only a few men on the deck as it was night so I was left in peace.

I looked out across the sea and watched in awe as the moon light reflected off of the wave. I found something so magical in that moment just watching it. It was as if time had stood still and all was well.

My peace was disturbed by a coughing from behind me. I slowly turned to see who it was. Before me stood a young man with light blonde hair flopping down into his eyes. He had boyish features and a grin spread over his face as he looked me up and down.

"Newton, Michael Newton but you can just call me Mike." I smiled weakly at his cheesy introduction. I really wasn't interested in what he had to say. I just wanted time to myself and to think. Before I could speak he stepped closer to me and his breathe wafted across my face.

_I pushed him away from me, cringing away from the smell of rum on his breath. He chuckled at my threat. "Feisty," he leered, "I like 'em like that."_

_He is here again! It's happening again!_

I quickly stepped back from Mike before I realised that it wasn't James. I blinked and dispelled the images from my mind and tried to breathe normally before. I squeezed my eyes shut to numb it all and to block it all from my mind.

_I was terrified and I froze in shock as his hands started to pull at the shoulders of my dress. "See," he sneered at me. His foul breath washed over my face and instantly pulled me out of my shock. He reached out a hand to touch my chest; I stepped back and shot him in the chest. His hand flew up to the gaping hole, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. I shot him again, the sound like thunder in my ears. And again._

My breathing hitched again and my chest started to contract. I stumbled backwards, trying to get away from the images. "No!" I whimpered. I didn't want to shoot him. He made me do it!

_I stared at his body sprawled on the floor. The blood splattered across the opposite wall._

"NO!" I screamed as my eyes flew open and my back hit the railing and the world started to tilt. I felt my feet leave the wooden flooring of the deck. I closed my eyes and waited to hit the water but before I could go fully over the edge I felt two strong arms wrap around me and pull me back up.

I went crashing onto the deck and landed on top a soft solid body. I kept my eyes closed getting my breath back before I opened them to see wide green eyes I would know anywhere. Edward was beneath me and my arms were clutching his shoulders and he had a death grip around my waist.

I quickly scrambled up off of him blushing scarlet. I looked back at Mike who was staring at me with a cross of horror and confusion painted across his face. I quickly looked away and back at Edward. He had stood up and was looking at me in a concerned way.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he approached me. He reached out and gently touched my arm; his eyes scanned my body for any signs of harm and then looked me in the eye again. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Mike.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked the shock evident in his voice.

Edwards eyes snapped to Mike and they hardened and narrowed at him. "Haven't you got work to be doing Newton? We don't pay you to stand around looking like an idiot." He snapped. I frowned at him. There was no need to be so angry.

"Edward, it's fine." I said gently and laid my hand on his upper arm, his eyes soften when he looked away from Mike and back to me. He frowned at my words and shook his head.

"No, it's not fine; he shouldn't talk to you like that."

I felt rather than saw Mike walk away and when he passed me I watched his retreating back, once he was out sight I turned back to Edward.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Me? Bella you almost fell off of the ship because of that idiot! Why are you asking me if I'm ok? I should be asking you if _you're_ ok." His eyes were clouded with concern and as I stared into them I found myself being lost, I couldn't look away and I didn't want to.

I was brought out of my trance when Edward brushed some loose hair that flown into my face with the wind behind my ear. His fingers brushed along my cheekbone and then gently cupped my cheek. I found myself closing my eyes and leaning into his hand; his fingers trailed down to my chin and tenderly lifted my face up.

"Open your eyes Bella." He whispered and I could feel his breath fan across my face. I slowly opened my eyes and they locked onto his deep green ones. My breathing hitched when I realised how close he was to me.

"You look beautiful…." He whispered and he leaned closer to me, I felt my cheeks begins to fill with heat as I blushed and I couldn't help but let a small smile play over lips.

He thought I was beautiful.

Suddenly his presence was gone. I instantly missed the heat that his body had generated and his intoxicating smell. He took a step back and ran his hand through his hair and gazed out to the water.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I said trying to keep my voice even but it still trembled. He smiled at me before returning his gaze to the sea.

"Yes, yes it is." He said. I walked over to the rail and resumed my initial stance before Mike had interrupted. He came and stood next to me and turned to look at me. "You never did tell me what you did after you left."

After I left. He was avoiding saying what I did out loud because he knew it upset me. My heart warmed at the thought of him trying to protect my feelings and I chuckled at his persistent curiosity

"I dressed as a man and I travelled until I found somewhere to sleep for the night. The tavern owner told me about the _Joy_ and he said that they were probably looking for some new crew members so I went down to the docks. When I found the _Joy _there was a boy being fired. Apparently he had said that he could read and write but was actually lying. So I took his place. For the weeks I was on the ship all I did was help with the accounting and read over any contracts for the Captain. And then the storm came. Almost ruined our ship and we barely managed to seek refuge in the Caribbean.

"We were planning only to stay until the ship was repaired but bumping into you changed those plans Cullen." I smiled at him before finishing off. "And then you attacked and you know the rest." I frowned as a thought occurred to me.

"What happened to the rest of the crew on the _Joy_?" I can't believe I have only just remembered them! I looked at Edward and he smiled at me reassuringly.

"Don't worry Bella. We're not total monsters. We offered places for anyone who wanted to join us and gave a rowing boat to those who didn't with enough supplies to reach land."

I nodded, I was glad they were ok, even though I had separated myself from the crew as much as possible and I didn't really know them I would have not been happy knowing that they had been hurt where I had been saved by the same people.

"Who joined?" I asked.

"Not many, Crosby, Clarke, Smith and Jones were the only ones. The others were to loyal to their Captain."

So Crosby had joined. "Where is Crosby now?" I asked I wanted to see him and make sure he was ok. Edward looked at me confused before answering me.

"He's in the infirmary; a lot of our men got injured, mostly by you I might say." My hand flew to my mouth in horror.

"Oh my gosh! Edward! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to but they were…. They…. I" I didn't know what to say and he laughed at my flustered state.

"Relax Bella, they won't mind. Most of them have been in the same position you have and would probably congratulate you at being so skilled with a sword. Do you want to see him? Crosby that is?" I nodded eagerly at him and he turned around and pointed.

"You go through that door and down the stairs. You can't miss it and if you do just follow the screams and the smell." He said flashing me a crooked smile to let me know he was joking.

"Ok, thank you Edward" I said with a timid smile before starting across the deck towards the door he had pointed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Old Friends**

**BPOV**

I hurried quickly through the door that Edward had pointed out. He was right I could hear and smell the infirmary before I reached it; I crinkled my nose in disgust and started breathing through my mouth to prevent the smell.

However when I entered there was no denying the fact that I would not be able to get rid of the smell so I breathed normally through my nose in the hope that I would get used to it.

I slowly walked down the edge of the room trying to avoid the groaning to the injured men. Some of them I recognised as men I fought against and I felt a twinge of guilt as I realised that I had put them there.

I tore my eyes away from a man withering in pain and clutching at his stomach where blood pumped out of a long gash wound. As I averted my eyes I spotted Crosby at the other end of the lower deck and hurried towards him keeping my eyes on the floor.

When I reached him he looked up at me briefly before talking to me.

"Pass me that needle and thread and that bucket of water girl." I looked to the side of me and saw a small wooden table and quickly I picked up the items that he indicated. First I passed him the thread and needle before holding the small bowl of water in my hands.

"I'm gonna be stitching his arm up, you got a weak stomach?" he asked me, I shook my head but I looked away from the ugly wound in his arm. When you looked at it you could see a flash of white bone and luckily the man had passed out from the pain or the loss of blood.

"Girl!" Crosby snapped at me and I instantly looked at him again. "I need you to clean around his wounds as I stitch them and to make sure that no blood gets in my way either. Understand?" I nodded as I picked an old clothe and dipped it in the water.

Very carefully I cleaned the area around the wound and when Crosby started to put stitches into the gash I washed up and dribbles of blood I saw. The whole process took an hour and the man had stayed unconscious throughout the whole thing.

Crosby then moved onto the next man, unfortunately this one wasn't unconscious and every time he moved he irritated the wound on his head causing him to cry out in pain. Ignoring him Crosby grabbed a pair of scissors and started to cut the hair around the wound.

However every time the man jerked Crosby had to stop in case he stabbed the man and made the wound worse.

"Come and stand behind him girl," I moved quickly to the head of the bed and stood behind the man as Crosby had told me to do. I looked at Crosby for further instructions.

"Hold his head firmly, don't let it move and whatever happens don't let go."

"Ok," I said nervously as I gripped the man's head, as I applied pressure to make sure he couldn't move he started groaning and his legs started thrashing.

"Tighter! His head mustn't move!" Crosby ordered. Again I tighten my grip until his head had stopped moving. Them Crosby started cutting away the hair quickly and precisely. He then stitched the wound much faster than he had done with the man with the arm wound.

Once he had finished I quickly backed away. I looked down at the dress that I had on and saw with dismay that there was blood all down the sleeves and on the skirts. I hadn't met Rosalie but I imagine that she wouldn't be too happy about the blood.

When I looked up I saw that Crosby was looking at me with an amused expression.

"So you're a lass Charlie? I knew there was something not quite right about you. Men aren't normally as smart as you are." He said laughing I grinned back at him a small giggle escaping my lips.

"You recognise me then? But my name is Bella, Charlie is my father." I told him shyly. I wondered if he would treat me any differently now he knew I was a girl.

"Bella? Pretty name." He said as he led me down to a bowl full of fresh, clean water. He offered it to me first so I could wash my hands. He then copied me and washed his own hands. I then followed him out of the infirmary.

We stood on the now empty deck before I turned to him. "Why did you join the pirates?" I asked him. I was curious as to why he hadn't gone with the old captain. I had thought they were very close.

He let out a low chuckle and looked at me as he explained.

"My father was a pirate, it's in my blood and besides I found it tedious being on the _Joy_. There was no fun or adventure on it so I just thought why the hell not? And here I am."

He let out another small chuckle.

"However I am curious as to why you found the need to dress as a man and join the crew of a rum merchant. And then why _you _decided to join the pirates." He gazed at me expectantly.

I looked away from him. I was torn inside. The only person who knew about what had happened was Edward. I didn't know if I could trust Crosby but on the other hand he had been nothing but good to me. I decided to tell him half-truths.

"I ran away from home." I said not looking him in the eye because otherwise my eyes would convey that I was hiding the whole truth from him.

"I didn't want to be found or recognised so I dressed as a man and got a job." I shrugged my shoulders hoping that the vague explanation would be enough for him.

He was silent so I looked at him and saw that he was staring at me with such concentration. Eventually he nodded his head slowly at me. I knew that he knew that I wasn't telling him everything but he was letting it drop and for that I was grateful.

"I didn't know you were a medic Crosby." I told him, "I just thought you helped the old Captain with the running of the ship." He chuckled and smiled at me.

"I went to university and studied medicine. But I missed the sea; I used to travel a lot with my father. So I joined the crew of the _Joy _and there really wasn't any need for my services as a medic so the Captain put me to better use; helping him keep the ship running."

I nodded, he had always seemed to be a clever man, and it would have made sense that he had been to university. Not many people could afford to.

"Then after the fight I figured that my services were needed here. You should come down tomorrow, I could use the extra help, and not many people can stomach the gore." I nodded.

"Of course," I told him. "I mean after all I put some of them there so I should really help get them better shouldn't I?" he chuckled once again and nodded.

"Aye, you're a good fighter lassie; a lot of men would be envious of your skill. Hell I would say you're better than most of the men on this ship and I presume that they have been fighting for a lot longer than you."

It was now my turn to chuckle darkly. Although it was true I couldn't find any pride in the compliment. I didn't call the ability to fight for my life and to survive a skill. It was an unwanted necessary.

I looked down at my dress and was reminded of all the blood on it. "I better go and change out of these clothes." I told Crosby, he smiled at me and nodded before turning to look out across the sea.

As I turned around I suddenly realised that I didn't know the way back to the cabin in which I originally nor did I know if my clothes would be there. However when I turned around behind me there was a tall blonde beautiful woman behind me.

I jumped and let out a squeal of fright.

"Oh God! You scared me! I didn't know you were there!" I said clutching my chest as if it would slow my now wildly beating heart. She merely gazed at me and then her eyes narrowed when she spotted the blood on the dress.

"You got blood on my dress? How the hell did you manage that?" she snarled at me. So this must be Rosalie. I looked guiltily down at the deck.

"I'm sorry; I was helping Crosby in the infirmary." I explained. I was truly sorry for ruining the dress, I knew it must have cost a lot and it was beautiful but I had stained it helping Crosby.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "You'll be sleeping in the cabin that you woke up in, it's next to Alice and Jasper's, and you'll find your clothes there.

She turned to leave but I called out to her, when she turned around to face me I caught the full blast her glare.

"I don't know where it is." I said nervously. Rosalie suddenly stalked towards me and brushed past me roughly. I spun round to watch her. She stopped and looked back at me over her shoulder, the annoyance clear on her face.

"Are you going to follow me or not?" she asked icily. I quickly followed her. She quickly led me through a door that revealed stairs. As we descended I had to jog to try and keep up with her long powerful strides.

I tried to remember the way as she led me through the corridors and finally she reached a door at the end and pushed it open. Inside I recognised the room where I had woken up in. and there on the bed was a pile of clothes that had been washed and dried.

I went into the room and silently she followed me. She closed the door behind her. "Do you need help getting that dress off? It can be complicated."

I looked at her confused. Her mood had done a complete turn. But I nodded anyway I needed help to take of the dress and corset. She came up behind me and started to undo all of the ties. Once they were all undone the dress pooled around my ankles. I quickly stepped out of it as she started to take off the corset. I sucked in a much needed breathe of air as the restricting garment was taken off of me. I pulled the rest of the clothes off. I pulled back on the clothes that I had been wearing for the past couple of months. I actually felt more comfortable in them than I did when I was in a dress.

I turned around and saw that Rosalie was watching me curiously.

"I don't understand you." She said uncertainly, as if she didn't want to admit. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I didn't understand why she wanted to understand me.

"Thank you for helping me." I told her softly. She smiled up at me and she started to pick up my discarded clothes. She put the petticoat, corset and all the undergarments on the bed and then picked up the ruined dress.

"I'll find you some more clothes. I'll get you some more petticoats and I'll also get you some more men's clothes. I somehow get the feeling that you're more comfortable in them." She said smiling at me. I grinned and nodded at her.

I then picked up the clothes she had put on the bed I folded them neatly into the chest at the foot of the bed.

There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Yes?" I called out uncertain as to what I should do.

"It's Edward. Can I come in?"

"Of course." I said sitting on the bed. I smiled as the door swung in and saw Edward standing in my door way. He came in and then closed the door behind him. He walked further into the room until he was stood next to the chest at the bottom of the bed. I gestured to him to sit on the bed next to me.

Tentatively he sat down and looked at me. "What happened to the dress?" he asked. I blushed and looked away from his piercing eyes.

"I was helping Crosby in the infirmary and I got blood all over it so I changed back into my original clothes." I shrugged, it wasn't a big deal; to me anyway.

He reached out and gently stroked his fingers across the blush covering my cheek and he brushed some loose hair behind my ear.

"It doesn't matter. You look beautiful either way."

I smiled at him, "thank you, what can I help you with?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk." He said sitting on the bed besides me.

* * *

**A/N Just wanted to say I don't really know much about ships or the era in which this is set creative licence is used and a little bit of imagination is needed to fill the gaps. This is entirely un-beta'd so any mistakes are mine.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Talks**

**BPOV**

I watched as Edward walked out of the door. It was late now, he had spent hours just asking me random questions about my life. I tried to avoid the questions about my father however, I didn't know how he would react if I told him he was a naval Captain.

I was so confused about Edward though. I barely knew anything about him. Next time I talked to him, it would be me asking all the questions. I crawled underneath the covers of the large bed, and fell asleep to the soft smile of Edward Cullen.

I woke to a gentle knocking on my door. I sat up as Alice poked her head around the door. When she saw me a large grin broke over her face.

"Come on Bella," she chirped, "It's time you meet the rest of the family." She said as she practically danced into the room and dragged me from the bed. She was an incredibly strong woman for someone was so small.

I saw Edward at the other side of the deck talking to one of his crew members. He looking my way and when he saw me he smiled tentatively at me. I looked away quickly, a blush filling my face.

However I couldn't dwell on it as Alice was still dragging towards a group of people. I recognised the men as the ones I saw when we had landed in the Caribbean. However two other people were also with them, one was Rosalie and the other was an older woman with long caramel hair that tumbled down around her shoulders.

My gaze fell on Rosalie and I couldn't help but study profile. When I had met her last night I was so confused. One minute she was being cold and haughty and the next she was helping me and being kind.

As if she could sense my gaze Rosalie looked up. When her eyes met mine she studied me briefly with a look of confusion on her face but she quickly gave me a small smile before waving at Alice and returning to the conversation she was having with the others.

Alice returned her wave and gave another impatient tug in my hand.

"Come on Bella!" she laughed before letting go of my hand and running off to join them. I quickly hurried after her not wanting to be left on the deck by myself; I would undoubtedly draw unwanted attention to myself.

When I reached the small group Alice was talking very quickly and with wild hand gestures whilst the others watched with amusement. When Alice saw I was standing next to her the wild hand movements stopped and so did the fast talking.

Instead she grabbed my arm and proclaimed loudly; "This is Bella." She beamed at the people around her and they all smiled kindly at me.

"And this is my family." Alice continued. "This is my mother Esme," she said pointing over to the older woman. "Her husband, my father Carlisle," Both smiled kindly at me and I was surprised when Esme pulled me into a warm embrace.

"How are you dear? You were in a bad way when Edward brought you onto the ship." I smiled shyly at her.

"I'm fine thank you." Alice then pointed out the tall, handsome blonde man.

"This is my husband Jasper." She said proudly.

Jasper merely nodded his head at me and murmured, "Bella," softly. Again I just smiled at him. Alice then turned to Rosalie.

"This is his sister, though you've already met Rosalie haven't you?" I nodded as I looked at Rosalie. Once again she had a confused expression as well as having one of extreme concentration and she smiled thinly at me. The man next to her let out a loud booming laugh and I briefly had time to take in his appearance before he swept me into a great big bear hug.

He was a mountain of a man and even through his clothes you could see the muscles ripple as he moved. I felt his laugh vibrate through me as he picked me up to hug me. He then quickly put me down and patted me on the head.

"I'm Emmett," he said chuckling, "Rosie's husband." He smiled at her and wrapped a beefy arm around her shoulders and I could see the love shining in their eyes as they smiled at each other.

* * *

**RPOV**

As I stood talking to my family I could feel some one's eyes gazing at me intently. When I looked up I saw Bella, she blushed slightly at being caught staring.

Everything about Bella confused me. When I was watching the fight with Alice had watched her fighting for the most of it. This was mostly because her style had struck me as graceful and elegant. I would have thought glamorous if it wasn't for the blood. When she was fighting she was confident and sure of herself. Though when I had met her properly she was shy and seemed almost scared of me. However; that might have been because I wasn't exactly nice to her to begin with.

She looked so comfortable in men's clothes as she walked towards us. I smiled briefly at her before retuning Alice's wave and returning to my inner musings.

That was another thing. When I had met her and she was wearing a dress she looked uncomfortable and out of place. But she did look stunning in it under the moonlight. She looked innocent and naïve. But somehow I couldn't understand why Edward was so interested in her.

When I had talked to her she had answered my questions in a timid manner and she blushed a lot as I helped her undress and I couldn't help but compare her to the girl I had seen fighting.

As I remembered her fluid movements I felt a stab of jealousy. I had wanted to join in the taking of ships so many times but Emmett had forbidden it because I did not know how to use a sword.

When I had asked him to teach me he refused, he said that he didn't want to put me in danger and that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if I did fight and then get hurt. I had fumed for days over that, I was the only woman who didn't know how to fight. Alice did but chose to stay out of the fights because she didn't like dressing in anything other than the most expensive dresses, she also didn't believe that it was something a _lady, _I sneered the word in my head, should do. However she was all for being part of planning the attacks. She loved doing that.

I watched as Alice released Bella's hand and came running over to us, I quickly glanced at Bella to see her hurrying towards us as well. Alice was still talking wildly about Bella and about how nice she was when she noticed Bella herself standing next to her.

Alice then suddenly grabbed Bella and showed her off as if she was a collectable, "This is Bella." She said beaming at us all. I saw Bella shift uncomfortably at being thrust into the spotlight and everyone smiled kindly at her. As Alice made the introductions I watched Bella's reactions to everyone. I could tell that Esme and Carlisle had instantly taken a liking to her and that Jasper would like her if Alice liked her. I already knew how Emmett would react; he would treat her like a new baby sister.

He was so warm and loving like that. As Alice reintroduced me and Bella I smiled thinly and thought back to the conversation I had with Alice last night. When I had told her what had happened she scolded me and told me off for frightening the poor girl.

I chuckled lightly to myself as I watched Em scoop her up into a hug the look of shock and surprise on her face was priceless though I could tell that she was happy that my family had accepted her so easily.

When Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulder I instantly felt safe and secure. It was a feeling that I got whenever Emmett touched me and I couldn't help me smile lovingly up at him. I would do anything for that man.

* * *

**BPOV**

After all of the introductions had been made I let the Cullen's conversation wash over me and my eyes were once again drawn to Edward. I was shocked to see he was now shirtless and I blushed as I watched him help the crew member had been talking to earlier to adjust the sails. Watching him I found myself mesmerised by his strong back muscles rippling as he pulled on the ropes attached to the sail.

As I watched him all sorts of emotions wash over me. Edward was so kind. When I was in need he had brought me onto the ship and looked after me, he was now helping his crew when he could have easily being lording over them.

I also knew that he had a lot of different sides to him, he had been cold and calculating when I had watch him draw the information he needed from the captain of the _Joy. _I had also seen him be ruthless as he fought the crew of my old ship but then I had seen him be gentle and kind and caring. When he looked at me and talked to me he was always respectful.

From what I could tell Edward was a complex person with so many layers to him. I felt like he just needed unwrapping and I would discover the true him under all of the acts he put on to come across as a cold and ruthless pirate.

When I finally tore my eyes away from his broad back I saw that now it was just me, Alice and Esme. I forced myself to concentrate on what Alice was saying so I could distract myself from Edward.

"And they have some of the best dress shops there! I heard there was this one shop where you could go in, in the morning and they take all of your measurements and then talk about the design of the dress and they make it especially for you! When we land in Boston we definitely have to go there! Oh and I can get Bella some other clothes than these erm men's ones." She said whilst looking me up and down and wrinkling her nose in disgust at what I was wearing.

"Alice honey, I'm sure Bella can handle her own wardrobe. However you said you would help your father go over the plans for when we are in Boston." Esme said smiling gently at Alice.

"Of course!" Alice exclaimed and scuttled off down to the end of the ship.

"I thought it was best to send Alice on her way, if I had let her carry on as she had then you would have been getting a lecture about dressing and the latest fashion." She chuckled lightly, "I thought I should save you from that, though be warned it will happen in the future."

I smiled gratefully at Esme; I don't think I could've handled that kind of speech from Alice. That topic was not one of my favourites.

"Thank you Esme." I said sincerely. She chuckled lightly.

"Walk with me?" she asked, I smiled as she linked arms with me and stated to walk around the edge of the large deck. At the beginning she was silent but then she started asking me all sorts of questions.

"Tell me about yourself Bella."

"There's really not a lot to say." I told her.

"Of course there is!" she said chuckling lightly, "for example; how you ended up here, now there must be a story behind that." She looked at me and I could see her deep green eyes sparkling. They were almost the same shade as Edwards.

"It's not a very happy one." I then repeated the story I had told to Edward. At first I hesitated but something about the way she looked at me and talked to me told me that I could trust this woman.

So I told her. I told her that had happened to me from the moment James had walked through the door. Only this time I didn't let the emotions overwhelm me and I didn't break down in tears. I was finding it easier to talk about had happened to me.

Once I had finished she remained silent and was just with me. She patted my hand and smiled at me before she launched into her life story.

"My story is quite similar to yours. When I was a young girl of sixteen my father wanted me to marry this man. He was wealthy, respectable, high social standing and he had always treated me kindly whenever we had met. But he was twenty years older than me and I had also already fallen in love with a common sailor." He paused with a smile on her lips.

"Carlisle?" I asked, she chuckled and nodded.

"Yes Carlisle. He was very dashing and charming and just a bit older than me, he was nineteen when we first met. And I found myself unable to stay away from him. Every night I would sneak out to see him. We would go dancing at workmen's taverns. We would take long walks along the dock. At first I was very confused about my feelings towards him. I knew I liked him, I liked him a lot. But I also wanted to respect my father's wishes; I wanted to be a good daughter. I was going to tell Carlisle that I couldn't see him anymore, that I was going to do as my father told me. But when I went to tell him, I couldn't I just couldn't say the words.

"He then told me he loved me and in that moment I realised that what I was feeling for Carlisle was love, I loved him so much and I still do. But the love I felt for him was being shadowed by the loyalty I had for my father. And when he kissed me for the first time that night I felt whole and I felt like I was flying.

"Unfortunately one of the men who worked for my father saw us. He ran to him and told him what he had seen. When I got in that night my father was waiting in my room. He told me that I was to marry this man tomorrow night and that I was never to see Carlisle ever again. My heart broke, I felt like I was dying I could not sleep that night and then in the morning when the maids came to dress me I was like a zombie. What was meant to be the happiest day was like my own funeral. I was getting married, but not to the man I wanted to. I couldn't smile, I just did as I was told and walked to where I was pointed towards.

"When I arrived at the church I thought I saw Carlisle in the crowd watching me but I turned towards my father as he was talking to me and when I went to look again he was gone.

"I went into the church I said the vows but the whole time I was thinking of Carlisle and how I wanted him to be standing in front of me saying the vows instead of the man father had chosen. That night, I knew what was expected of me, I knew what I was meant to do. But I just couldn't. I couldn't give myself to him and when I said that I couldn't, wouldn't, do it he started to get violent. I was by the desk in his room and there was a letter opener on it and as he grabbed me I grabbed it and I stabbed him with it and I kept going until he was dead."

Esme drew in a shaky breath before she carried on.

"I ran to the docks to where I used to meet Carlisle, I didn't think he would be there but it was the first place I thought to go. But he was there, he was there as he always had been before. When I told what had happened and what I did he told me about this pirate ship that he had found out about that was in town, I went home with him and the next morning Carlisle went and talked to the captain. When he came back he told me that he was joining the pirates and that the captain had said that I could be in the ship as well, but not as part of the crew. He was sympathetic to what I had been through and he understood that I had to leave because of what I had done but he didn't think that I would be able to handle being a pirate.

"So we left with the pirates and that was that." She smiled at me but I could see the pain in her eyes. Even though I had only known her for a short period of time I could tell that she was the most caring and kind person. And I could tell that the experience of killing a person and scarred her deeply.

"How did Carlisle become Captain?" I asked her she chuckled and shook her head.

"That's a story for another day. But I want to talk to you about Edward. I have seen so many sides to Edward, he is my son after all. But I fear that as he grew older this way of life that he grew up in changed him. I watched him go from a caring loving boy to a hardened ruthless man. And then he carried you aboard and I started seeing some of the boy I used to know. I don't know what you did Bella but after such a long time I saw him smile properly again."

She looked at me closely and stared into my eyes like she was looking for something. When she found what she was looking for turned around again.

"And I know that you have some personal issues to work through but I just want to give you some advice for the future, something that I learned from my experience. What is in your heart is true, if you believe that what you feel is true then it is true. And no one can take away what you feel or what you believe. Those will always be yours. But don't miss the chance to be happy because you are scared or unsure. And trust me it is always better to regret something you did than to regret something you didn't do."

She smiled again and patted the hand that rested in the crook of her elbow.

"I have some work to do now Bella but just think about what I said." And with that she left. When I looked around I realised that we had done a full circuit of the ship. I took a deep breath of the salty sea air. I had a lot of thinking to do in terms of what I wanted to do know that I was here. Did I want to stay and be a pirate? Or did I want to leave and make my own way? I knew that neither option would be easy but somehow I knew the Cullen's would help me either way.

"Bella?" I heard a voice behind me call. I turned round and smiled when I saw Crosby. "Are you ok? You seem very pensive." I laughed.

"Yes, I'm just trying to figure something out that's all."

"Anything I can help with?" I studied Crosby, he looked sincere in his offer and I felt like I could trust him to give me his honest opinion. He was a no nonsense sort of man; he told you what he thought whilst trying to be kind about it.

"Bella," he said gently touching my arm, "whatever it is I won't judge you and presume anything. You can talk to me you know."

I smiled at him and I knew I could.

"I was just trying to figure out where to go from here. I'm not sure that I'm cut out to be a pirate."

"Ha. From what I've seen you'd probably end up as one of the best pirates around! But saying that, yes a pirates life is a difficult one and more often than not, not a very long one. What would you do if you left the ship?"

"I don't know Crosby. I was thinking of maybe going to America and just getting a job in a little shop."

"Well, do you think you'd enjoy it?"

I shrugged.

"Probably."

"Do you think you'd enjoy being here, being part of the crew?"

"Definitely."

"Well then my dear, it seems like you've made your decision. Hmm?" We grinned at each other before he walked away.

He was right. Of course he was. If I knew I would enjoy my time aboard this pirate ship, well, it made no sense to leave before that fun was had.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Boston Landing**

**EPOV**

I was in my father's cabin quietly talking over how the quartermaster had split the spoils from the joy. The rum of course had all gone into the stocks and was brought out when the men wanted to celebrate and eat. Which was often.

Suddenly the door burst open and Alice came barrelling in talking at a hundred miles an hour about where we were sailing to next. I grimaced as she carried on talking bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I think we should go to Boston next. It's a thriving place there should be lots of people we can rob. I think we should steer clear of the seas for a while, I heard a rumour that there is a lot of navy ships about. Do you think it has anything to do with Bella? Anyway there's this amazing shop in-"

"Alice!" Carlisle exclaimed. "I cannot understand a word you're saying, slow down and what is this you've heard about the navy?"

I looked out of the little porthole in my father's cabin and noted the darkness falling; I stood, picking up the bottle of rum in front of me (courtesy of the _Joy_) and left Alice talking to my father. If it was anything important he would inform the rest of the family later.

I walked out onto the deck admiring how the moonlight glinted off of the shiny wood. I stopped when I saw Bella. She was standing still gazing up at the moon. Her hair flowed freely behind her and in the moonlight she almost glowed.

I stood and watched her before I quietly approached her.

"Bella," I said softly and I smiled at the gasp she let out as she spun around. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she said shakily, "let me just restart my heart." I nodded

"What's your favourite colour?" I asked suddenly. She looked at me as if I was crazy and I smiled at the expression on her face. I knew next to nothing about this girl other than what she had been through and bits about her life but I wanted to know everything about her…including her favourite colour.

I don't know how long we stood there talking but I was content to talk all night. However I saw Bella yawn and I watched as she tried to cover it up.

"You're tired," I stated and smiled at her. "You should go and get some sleep." I told her. She smiled at me and nodded but she did not move.

"Edward, where are we sailing to next or are we just waiting for another ship to come our way?" I smiled briefly; she had included herself in the 'we'.

"We are actually sailing to Boston. Alice's idea, once she has one she won't let it go. She'll give you hell if you disagree." I chuckled lightly.

"Yes, she mentioned something about a shop there." Her lips quirked up at the sides and I had to tear my gaze away from them.

"Yes, she'll probably take you there. Enough stalling Bella, you're tired go and get some sleep." I insisted. She laughed lightly and started to walk away.

"Oh Bella," I called before she got too far away. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at me.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Will you meet me here tomorrow night? Please." I asked. I was worried she wouldn't want to but she smiled, bit her lip and nodded before turning once again and walking away.

The next day was uneventful as we set course for Boston it was a slow and tedious journey that lasted a few days, the only thing that made the work worth it was talking to Bella every night. I found myself looking forward to those conversations, I saw them as a reward for working all day and she was my prize.

When we finally made berth I stood at the bow of the ship and watch as my father shouted orders from the upper stage of the deck by the helm. My sister stood beside me bouncing on the balls of her feet and barely containing her obvious excitement. I smiled when I saw Bella emerge from the stairs leading to her cabin and make her way towards us.

Alice shot towards Bella like a bullet, talking a hundred miles an hour ignoring the amused and slightly scared expression on Bella's face.

"Alice, calm down, we are going to be here for a while so you will have plenty of time to do what you want to do." I said chuckling. Bella shot me a grateful expression before turning back to Alice.

"Alice do you think Rosalie will lend me one of her dresses again? It's just that it's not proper for me to go out dressed like this." She said gesturing at her male attire. Alice squealed and clapped her hands and then grabbing Bella.

"Of course! Oh my! Rosalie has the PERFECT dress for you! Come on!" she exclaimed as she dragged Bella in the direction she had just come. I turned around as I heard my father chuckle behind me and saw him shake his head. I grinned back at him.

"The gangplank needs lowering son, why don't you give the order?" he asked raising his brow. I nodded and turned to the first mate.

"Lower the gangplank." I told him.

"LOWER THE GANGPLANK!" He hollered, I grimaced slightly at the loud voice going straight down my ear but I straightened my expression and watched as the gangplank was lowered.

* * *

**BPOV**

Briefly, just after Alice had taken me below deck towards the cabins I heard a loud shout;

"LOWER THE GANGPLANK!"

We were here; we were actually here in Boston, America.

Alice was in the middle of stringing the corset up and pulling it tight as Rosalie came into the small cabin. She glanced from me to Alice, who was ignoring her, and then to the dress on the bed. She sighed and then went behind me and started helping Alice to tighten the corset.

"We really need to buy her some clothes Alice, are we going to go to that new dress shop here?" she asked as she tied a bow with the silk ties of the corset holding it in place.

"Of course!" Alice chirped as she picked up the dress she had picked out for me. "We need to get Bella a whole new wardrobe of clothes! I know she will want to have some male clothing for when we are sailing and so on, right Bella? BUT she must have at least one dress for every occasion." She said grinning as she spun me round and held out the dress for me to step into. I took hold of Rosalie's hand to help me keep my balance as I cautiously put one foot in and then another.

When I let go of her hand both she and Alice pulled the dress up me and did up the fastenings on the back.

"Let's do her hair and makeup Alice." Rose suggest as she picked up a hair brush from the vanity in the corner. Once they were finished they stood back and admired their handy work. I had to admit I did look beautiful.

Once again I found myself being pulled up onto the upper deck but this time by both Alice and Rosalie and being led towards the gangplank. I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett already there and Alice rushed forward to greet her husband.

Laughing lightly Jasper leant down and kissed her cheek, "And where are you ladies off to today?" he enquired.

"We're going shopping!" Alice said as if it was the best news in the world.

Jasper chuckled at his wife but quickly controlled himself when he saw the glare she was shooting at him.

"Well then," he said, "may we escort you lovely ladies?" He asked holding his arm out for Alice to take. She giggled and took his arm winking at me and Rosalie.

"Why yes you may!"

* * *

**EPOV**

Even as they were approaching us I could only look at Bella, she was beautiful in the silky dress that just clung to her curves. I quickly turned my eyes to prevent the thoughts and the images that only the lowest of men thought about pure and innocent women. I refused to degrade her to that level. Alice was glaring at Jasper for his chuckles. I smirked at the amount of control she had over him.

Both Jasper and Emmett linked arms with their corresponding wives. I quickly offered my arm to Bella, so I didn't offend her. When she quirked her eyebrow quizzically at me I chuckled, "I thought I'd be a gentleman today rather than a pirate today." I joked. She giggled quietly and took my arm without complaint.

"Edward, you have always been a gentleman to me," she commented softly with her eyes firmly on the ground and blush on her checks. In that moment I would have given anything to know what she was thinking.

When her hand slipped into the crook of my elbow I felt warmth spread throughout my body and a sense of completeness settled over me. She looked up at me and the beautiful blush graced her cheeks. I grinned down at her the blush deepened. We walked silently down the gangplank following the others. Bella would occasionally glance up at me and I would pretend not to notice but would look back down at her out of the corner of my eye. Other than that we just walked enjoying the scenery and the hot sun beating down on my skin.

When we caught up with the others Alice dropped me a quick wink and I glanced down at Bella just in time to see the blush to blaze up once again. I snickered to myself and guided her over to them. Bella's arm slipped from my elbow as Alice announced that this would be where we would be splitting up so that the girls could have their privacy when shopping. I told both Alice and Rosalie goodbye, but when I turned to Bella I picked up her hand and softly grazed my lips over her knuckles.

"I'll see you soon Bella."

I swiftly turned and walked towards the nearest Tavern with Jasper and Emmett snickering behind me.

"What?" I snapped at them without turning around.

I smiled as Emmett tried to imitate my last words to Bella, poorly I might add.

"We're offended Edward, why would you not extend the same courtesies to our wives?" Emmett questioned as he pointed between himself and Jasper.

I turned to face them and smirked.

"Well I'm sure you don't want me to extend the same, uh, _courtesies _towards them, that I want to extend towards Bella. If you catch my drift. But I'll be sure to ask them next time I see them." As predicted the laughter stopped abruptly from both of them and their jaws dropped. They hurried after me after I strode into the Tavern pushed my way through to the front of the bar, cutting off any complaints with an angry glare.

"Edward!" Emmett spluttered after he caught up with me, "that, wasn't funny, I mean you're not actually…" he trailed off eyes wide with panic.

"Relax, Emmett, I was only joking I was only trying to get you two to be quiet." I said grinning at him.

"Why? Are you afraid that Rosalie wouldn't be able to resist my charms?" I added as an afterthought. He shot a sour look at me before grabbing some Ale and flashing the pretty whore behind the bar a grin. I knew Emmett would never bed another woman other than Rosalie, but he liked to practice his charms. So I left him be.

I, on the other hand, was under no obligation to abstain and smiled as a pretty little thing sat herself on my lap.

This afternoon was going to be good.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett and Jasper rolling their eyes at me as I made idle chatter with the whore. They ordered some ale and I spared them a brief nod when they pushed a grubby glass towards me. Once I was finished I stood and the girl started leading me towards the stairs where the rooms for customers where kept. Behind me I heard Emmett cat call and then shout that they'd meet me back at the ship.

As I was making my way back to where we had made berth I noticed small gates leading to what I presumed to be a park. I went up to the gates and tried to push them open, but they were locked. Glancing around I wondered if it was worth the risk to satisfy my curiosity. Noticing that there was nobody around I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled out my lock picks before I could change my mind. I wanted some time to myself to think. I couldn't help but feel pangs of guilt after I was done with the whore. Only moments before I was charming Bella. It was wrong.

* * *

**BPOV**

I smiled to myself as I thought back to the chaste kiss Edward had placed on my knuckles. I felt the blush rising on my face before I could prevent it and Alice smirked at me; giving me a very knowing look, causing my blush only to deepen.

Taking advantage of my momentarily distraction Alice pulled my quickly into a luxurious looking dressmakers shop. "Madame Worth?" Alice called out, looking around. A short plump woman with thick black hair curled tightly into ringlets hurried out of the back of the shop, looking quickly for the source that had called.

"Ah Alice! I thought I had heard your delicious voice!"

I quickly tuned out their inconsequential chatter and I walked deeper into the shop to look around. The outside shape of the shop deceived the inside shape. Whilst outside it looked like an ordinary four walled building, inside extra walls had been inserted to turn the large room into a hexagon. The furthest wall from the shop door was a light cream; reflecting the light from outside and making the room seem wider and deeper than it actually was. Four of the other walls were painted a deep red casting a sensual atmosphere over the shop. The final sixth wall was sheer glass and several mannequins placed in front of them. Each wearing a dress more extravagant than the last.

In the centre of the room was a large old wood table with material and measuring instruments lain carefully over the top. There was also a pair of heavy, very sharp looking, fabric scissors sitting on top. Looking around I saw that of the two diagonal walls were stacked high with different materials. There were different colours, textures and patterns all stacked high, up to the ceiling with a ladder leaning precariously against them.

It was only when I turned to see three pairs of eyes studying me intently that I realised that I was the topic of discussion.

"You're right Alice; darker, more vibrant colours would really bring out her flawless complexion. But we would have to be careful with the shades; anything too dark or too vibrant would wash her out." Madame Worth was saying as her eyes swept over my body.

Rosalie hummed in agreement. "We also need to make sure that it is a simple design, Bella would be too uncomfortable in anything too extravagant to pull it off properly."

Madame Worth was nodding, but her eyes never left my body. She suddenly clapped his hands, "Elizabeth, Anne!" She shouted, and two young women came through a door I hadn't noticed before in the back wall. "I want all her measurements. Every single one. We are to be making a dress for every occasion, hurry now!" She said as she strode towards the table in the centre of the room. Picking up a small stubby pencil and a piece of paper attached to a board of wood, she thrust it at the nearest girl whilst the other turned to me.

"Please, Miss…"

"Swan," I told her, "Isabella Swan" she smiled at me and nodded her head.

"Please Miss Swan, this way." She gestured to the back of the shop where the other girl was waiting whilst her other hand touched my elbow gently. I glanced at Alice and Rosalie but they were bent over the table deep in discussion whilst Madame Worth was feverishly scribbling. Smiling at the girl I allowed her to lead me towards the back of the shop.

The door in the back lead to a small, dark corridor with two doors on either side. Leading me through the door on the left I was greeted by a floral design covering all the walls and a small podium that and three mirrors placed in front of them. As well as this there was a small privacy screen that had a sheer covering with an oriental design on it.

It was behind this screen where I was stripped and measured so completely it left me blushing for hours.

After emerging back into the main room the two girls handed Madame Worth the measurements and then disappeared.

Alice grinned up at me as I joined them at the main table. "Madame Worth normally likes more time to design so many dresses but she's quickly come up with six different designs," Alice quickly passed me the drawings, "and if you like them, then we will be taking them all."

Madame Worth moaned beside me, "such little time, to design, make and alter dresses. Such a shame no more time could be spent, I could truly make a masterpiece out of this one!" she exclaimed.

I ignored her complaints as I studied the drawing. Each was done in such breathe-taking detail it was hard to believe they were done in the thirty minutes I was gone. And each of the designs were spectacular. There were two formal dresses that were simple in shape but had such eye catching detail they just couldn't be called simple. There were two less formal dresses but still showed obvious wealth and class and then two simple dresses that were plain but still had an elegant touch to them.

I truthfully adored every design that she had produced. "They're beautiful," I told her, "I love them all."

Madame Worth smiled kindly at me, "Thank you my dear," she said before turning back to Alice.

"I've paid you half now, and you'll receive the other half when we come to collect them. However; we really are in a hurry." She commented before Madame Worth could speak.

"They'll be done by early next week." She reassured Alice. We all then bid Madame Worth goodbye and let her get on with her work.

After Madame Worth's shop Alice insisted on finding this new shop she'd heard about because apparently it stocked the most _'darrhling'_ accessories.

After returning from town, weighed down with various sized boxes, we learnt from the crew that we would be staying in Boston for about two weeks, sometime just after the first Alice took me back to Madame Worth's little shop to pick several large packages, all containing the numerous dresses Alice had bought me. I was surrounded by a bubble of happiness and I felt at peace for the first time in a very long period. Every night Edward and I would meet at the hull of the ship and would just spend hours talking; simply getting to know one another. Every night I felt myself getting closer to him, and the moment I see him waiting for me butterflies flare up in my stomach. In those moments life was perfect.

But that little bubble of perfection was popped when Alice came rushing back onto the ship with a piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand.

Jasper wasn't too far behind her and as she glanced at me, worry etched all over her face, Jasper ran into Carlisle's cabin. I hurried over to her to try and find out what was happening. Just as I reached Alice, Jasper flew out of Carlisle's cabin again and took off in a rush to somewhere else on the ship.

"What's the matter Alice? What's happened?" I asked urgently. I didn't like the sadness on her face nor the panic that she was desperately trying to hide.

"Not here," she whispered before pulling me into Carlisle's cabin.

"Jasper's informed me of the situation Alice, but I'll wait until the other arrive before I explain further for Bella's sake" he said without glancing at me. Sitting down in one of the chairs bolted to the floor near his desk I felt a sense of uneasiness and dread settle over me.

Quickly the rest of the Cullen's filed into the room, all out of breath and all looking unusually nervous and ruffled. Once everybody was sat down Alice unfolded the piece of paper that was clutched in her hand and placed it on the table.

And from that piece of paper a very accurate drawing of myself was staring up at me. A strangled gasp escaped my throat. There was a collective silent as everybody read what the poster said. Panic and despair welled up inside me.

Emmett was the first to break the silence, he let out a low whistle and a nervous chuckle, "wow, Bella, you're worth a lot of money!"

£500 was a lot of money, for most people it was more than they would earn in 5 years. And that was what my father was offering just to have me back. But did I want to go back? No. I liked my life here, on the Cullen's ship. And the mere thought of being away from Edward pained me so much.

"We have to leave, now!" Edward croaked his voice hoarse from disbelief or shock – I couldn't tell which.

"First I have some questions for Bella," Carlisle said as he turned his steady gaze towards me. "First; do you wish to leave Bella?" Edward sucked in a sharp breath at the question and my face went slack with horror.

"What? No! Of course not!" Carlisle nodded, accepting my answer calmly.

"Secondly, who are you Bella? I mean, we all know the story of how you came to be here but no simple merchant would offer a £500 reward." He stared deep into my eyes, waiting for my answer, as were the rest of them.

"My father," I said quietly, before sighing and speaking with more volume, "He's Captain of a naval ship called the Triumph."

Horrified expressions and a shock silence followed my brief confession before Carlisle stood.

"Now we need to leave, this minute. Edward, alert the crew."

* * *

**CharliePOV**

I watched the three girls as they went, giggling into the shop. One of them so much like my Bella. The long dark glossy hair and the pale complexion.

I stared at the poster in my hand, one that contained a very accurate drawing of my daughter. I felt both anger and horror bubble up in my chest as I stared at the words printed across the bottom:

"TAKEN; ISABELLA SWAN; £500 REWARD FOR SAFE RETURN

PROCEED WITH CAUTION; CAPTORS WANTED ON ACCOUNTS OF:

PIRACY

KIDNAP

MURDER"

I closed my eyes as my heart filled with desperation and defeat. I had searched for her so long; I had started to doubt the certainty of her life. Slowly the memory of that night crept up and filled my head, against my will.

_As I stormed through the door I was fuming. She didn't turn up. She promised and yet she never appeared. I was not impressed and neither were my colleagues. I don't know what James was playing at but he better have a damned good reason for not bringing her or coming himself to explain._

_When I looked up from dropping my coat on the stand the first thing I saw were the bloody hand prints on the wall and my heart stopped. I stood staring at them before I slowly followed them. I unsteadily climbed the stairs one at a time, my back to the handrail and my eyes on the hand prints the whole way up. When I reached the top of the staircase the prints stopped so I carefully looked to see if they were anywhere else in the hall before I continued my search. There!_

_On the wall, by the door leading to Isabella's bedroom. My heart spluttered, terrified of what I would find._

_Going through the door and finding no signs of disrupt I carried on to her bathing room. A strangled moan left my lips at what I saw._

_Her bloodied clothes in a pile and a tub full of water, stained red. I hurried out of the room, unable to bear the sight any longer and then began to search the house thoroughly. There had to be some clues as to what happened. There simply had to be._

_As I continued no clues came and images of kidnap, torture, rape burned through my mind. By the time I came to the drawing room I was ready to kill someone._

_I threw open the poor and my heart lurched and the bile rose in my throat as I saw the crumpled body. Relief flowed through me as I realised that the body didn't belong to Bella. But my anger rose again as I realised that the body did in fact belong to James, her escort and a good friend of mine. A man I trusted, a good man. Now dead and now doubt shot down in the act of trying to save my daughter._

_Because she was gone. Taken by pirates._

I pulled myself back to the present as I pushed the painful memory aside. Would I ever get my daughter back? Was she even alive?

No. I couldn't think like that, I was going to get her and I will get the maggots who took my daughter and when I do, they will hang.

* * *

**A/N**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Sorry about the cliffy! Let me know what you think ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Yes, this IS another update so soon, this is because I forgot to update last Friday. **

**I suck at replying to all your reviews but I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story and it means a lot that you guys take the time out to write what you think. Everything you say (good and bad) I take on board.**

**So... On we go ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Plan of Attack**

**BPOV**

Once all of the crew had been alerted and everyone was back on the ship we hurried to get the ship out of the port as soon as possible.

I hurried below deck once more to change out of the dress I was wearing and into the black trousers and black silk shirt I had taken to. Throwing my hair up into a scarf I went to see how I could help.

As I emerged onto deck I heard Edward calling me. I turned around and saw that he was at the wheel on the upper deck. I swiftly ran up the stairs and to his side. "Edward," I breathed.

"What was the name of you fathers ship again?" He asked tersely, eyes straight ahead.

"The Triumph," I said, "why?" Still looking ahead he nodded towards a large grey shape in the distance, covered in shadows. But you could just make out the gold lettering spelling out "The Triumph" and the British flag flittering in the wind.

My heart spluttered.

My father was here.

Looking for me.

My heart ached as I realised that I could be so close to him, but I couldn't see him. I would hang for what I did and so would all my friends, for being pirates.

A startled little sob burst from between my lips and Edward looked at me warily before he gently wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I clung to him trying to control my tears.

"It's going to be alright Bella, I promise." He whispered his promise but I could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

I stayed by his side, my eyes firmly glued to The Triumph. Only when it became a small dark dot on the horizon did I avert my eyes to look at Edward.

"Are you ok Bella?" he asked tenderly, his hand reaching to cup my cheek.

"Yes," I whispered leaning into his hand.

"I have to go; we have to meet to discuss what we're going to do next."

"Ok, I'll see you later then?" I asked.

"As always," he said before dropping his hand and turning in the direction of Carlisle's cabin.

I turned and faced the sea wondering what my life had in store for me next. Of course I knew that the perfect life I was living a few moments ago couldn't have lasted, but deep down I was hoping that it would have. I heard quiet footsteps behind me and turned to see Michael Newton taking Edwards place at the helm.

I smiled at him before I turned back to the sea to continue my musings.

"Mike, why did you become a pirate?" I asked suddenly. Mike chuckled behind me.

"It's not that interesting of a story Bella,"

"I'd like to hear it, please," he paused for a long moment and I thought he wasn't going to tell me.

But then; "Ok, Bella," he said and I could hear the smile in his voice. He cleared his throat and began: "Once upon a time; in a land far, far away," in a very deep voice, I laughed with him as some of the tension left my body.

"Ok. I'll be serious now," he said. "My father is an Earl, a cruel and arrogant one at that. Before slavery was abolished he filled his house full of slaves. Slaves to do everything, from cleaning the house to tying his shoe buckles." Tones of disgusted laced his voice as he carried on with his story.

"He treated them so badly, whipped them, starved them even killed a few as punishment, he told me that we had to make examples of them. He said that they were animals, no better than the hunting dogs. He treated the hunting dogs better than he treated the humans he used." He spat the last sentence, my heart was heavy with grief, I knew that slaves had been treated badly and I had even convinced my father to campaign for it to be abolished. But I had lived in a sheltered household, where the servants we had were treated well, with days off and pay.

"I couldn't stand watching them suffer," he continued lowly, "I saw their pain every day, saw the hate they had for me and my father in their eyes. I saw the accusations and the burning sense of betrayal of the torture only one human can do to another. Even after slavery was abolished in1833 he still chained them to the walls in fear that they'd escape and kill him, I half hoped they did.

So one night; just after my sixteenth birthday, about five years ago I set them free. I stole my father's money and shared it out between them. I gave the oldest a gun for protection I told him. I was in the stables readying the horses when I heard the gunshot. They killed my father after all." He looked lost in thought as he gripped the wheel tightly and I could see the pain clearly in his eyes.

"I ran away with them, but we parted when we came to a large town. Found this crew and joined." He turned and grinned at me. "See told you not a very interesting story, well not interesting compared to some of the ones the guys have to tell on this ship. See Bella, everyone here has a story, a past they are running from and Carlisle gives them sanctuary. But I have to say yours has got to be the best, no one has ever brought the wrath of the navy with them." He winked at me as the blush rose in my cheeks.

Before I could say anything I heard Alice calling me from behind.

"Ah, there you are, we need you in Carlisle's cabin, we want your opinion." She said as she grabbed my hand and started to pull down the stairs. Once we got them to the bottom I stopped her gently.

"Alice, I don't know what you want my opinion on, but it really isn't my place. I'm not a Cullen, so I really shouldn't be intruding on a family meeting and not to mention I'm only a woman so my opinion wouldn't mean much in this time and age." I hurried out before she could interrupt.

Alice didn't reply. She stood there for a heartbeat glaring at me before she began her rant.

"Isabella Swan, we all consider you as family, so you might as well be a Cullen." she said smiling and winking at me and then she was off again.

"And, you would only be intruding if we didn't want you there, which for the record we do, and what's all this nonsense about being a woman? Aboard this ship we are all equal. Well about form Rose but that's only because she doesn't know how to wield a sword. A women shouldn't you know. Women should be making all the decisions while the men do all the dirty work. It's so unladylike to have a great heavy sword in your hands." She wrinkled her nose in disgust and I couldn't help a small, amused smile spread over my face.

"Anyway," she continued, "your opinion would be greatly valued, you're intelligent, logical and you can see situations from all sides. You also know your father so you will know how he will act. Please Bella we need your help."

I looked at Alice, her eyes wide and her bottom lip pushed out in a pout. I couldn't help myself.

"Of course I'll help you Alice!" I said rolling my eyes at her antics and obediently followed her into Carlisle cabin. The whole family was in there, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. They were all crowed around his desk pointing at different areas of the charts and maps that were laid out on the desk.

"Aha Bella, just the girl we need. We're having a slight argument Emmett here thinks that we should set course to Africa while Edward thinks we should retreat back to England and lay low for a while. And Jasper thinks that we should head to the island of Tortuga. Which one Bella?" he asked me with a small smile on his face.

I approached the desk and stared at the charts, my finger followed the course from Boston to Africa, from Boston to Tortuga and then finally from Boston to England. My heart gave a little pang of homesickness as I laid my finger on my homeland, I ached to back there where the weather was miserable and all the problems in the world could be solved by a good cup of tea. I finally looked up at Carlisle ad sighed.

"None of them," I sighed, "my father will have found out all of the names of the ships in the port, even ours. He'll have figured out which ships were merchant ships by how much and what they have traded. Ours was the only ship that didn't trade in Boston, he'll figure out that ours is the pirate ship and set course after us.

"Going to Tortuga, hiding amongst pirates, whilst it might sounds like a good idea my father will find us easily, he knows what he is doing, it will be the first place he will look. As for heading to England that'll be the second. The course to Africa would take too long, at least 2 months; my father would have caught up to us by then."

"So what would you suggest Bella?" Carlisle asked with a smirk, as if he knew what I would say.

"New York." I said, tapping the marking on the map. "My father wouldn't expect us to go such a short way. By the time he'll have figured out that we never left the area he'd be on the other side of the world and we could be anywhere. We would be leading him on a wild goose chase."

Although I was proud of my suggestion, my heart clenched, I was betraying my father by helping the very people he had spent the majority of his life trying to get rid of; pirates. Should I be doing this? I could so easily see my father again, hug him and be surrounded by the old familiar smell of whisky and tobacco.

But looking into up and into Edwards' eyes I knew that I couldn't leave them now, I was in too deep. I could never let my father catch the Cullen's, they would face hanging and so would everyone on the ship, people I had gotten close to, people I considered my friends and grown to love. I had made my bed now I had to lie in it.

Carlisle was looking smug, the others looking surprised but impressed. Only Jasper looked sceptical, but he said nothing.

"New York it is then. Edward, relay the headings to Newton and then get back here. We are running low on supplies and gold" he said grinning.

Edward shot him a grin back before hurrying out of the cabin.

"Gold?" I asked Carlisle. He chuckled at my quizzical expression.

"My dear girl, we are pirates, how do you think we pay for our supplies? We either steal them or we steal the gold that buys them."

I blushed at my stupid question, of course I knew this but hearing it out loud made it seem all the more real.

"Of course." I murmured

We sat in silence until Edward returned. He slipped back in through the door and sat in the last chair in the overcrowded cabin.

"What are you thinking Carlisle?" He asked.

"Well if Bella is right about her father, any attacks on ships now would tip him off. Anyway, most ships nowadays are merely merchant ships and not a lot of use to us."

Everyone looked at Carlisle confused before Edward spoke. "You mean you want to start doing land attacks instead?"

"No," Carlisle chuckled, "I want to do one land attack whilst we are in New York whilst we are laying low, and once we can be sure that Charlie is on a wild goose chase we can start taking merchant ships again and selling on the merchandise."

"Ok, but what do you suppose we target?" Jasper asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk about now, all suggestions are welcome."

"Banks!" I suddenly blurted, and all heads snapped in my direction. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks under their scrutiny.

"Well," I started, "they've been around for a while now and everyone is investing and trusting their money in them. It'd be like robbing all of the mansions in New York in one go." I stated.

The others murmured in agreement and Edward's eyes sparkled in approval, and I unexpectedly felt an overwhelming sense of belonging. This was where I belonged now, and it wasn't a matter of accepting it, it was a matter of embracing it.

"Good work Bella, now as we approach New York I want to seal our acceptance as merchants, and that means looking the part and acting the part. From now on you girls are to constantly be wearing appropriate attire. Not many people will believe we are pirates if we have women on board; they're bad luck you know." He said winking at me.

"Edward, I need you to make sure all the men are smartened up. From now on we shall be flying the English flag, gents it's time to start feeling patriotic. Oh and try to pull out that posh accent." He said, trying to imitate a British lord winking at Esme, who giggled like a little girl.

"Once we make berth in New York, we will pay a visit to the local bank manager. I'll be John Smith, a wealthy sugar merchant with a plantation in Jamaica. Esme will be Elizabeth Smith, my lovely wife. Jasper and Emmett; you two shall be William and Thomas Smith my two sons, soon to take over from me. Alice and Rosalie; your names will be Grace and Rebecca, their wives. Edward you shall be acting as my nephew, Daniel Archer and Bella, you shall be Annabelle Archer Edward's wife. Did you all get that?"

I nodded at Carlisle, a blush creeping up my neck and cheeks at the thought of acting as Edward's wife. A glance to my right told me he was staring at me intently and my blush deepened.

"Now, when we visit the bank, I need you girls to be flirty. I need the manager distracted and flustered. And we need to be trusted by him. He'll be too busy looking at you three to notice us poking around where we shouldn't. We will probably attack at night, take people by surprise. Once we get more information on the layout and the security we can finalise the plan, but for now that should do. Make sure that you remember all your names and Edward I want you to relay the orders to the crew. That is all." Carlisle said dismissing us with a flick of his hand.

Later that night I met Edward at the hull of the ship like we had been doing for the past few weeks. This was my favourite time of the day, twilight, when the day was winding down. It was stuck in limbo, not quite day and not quite night.

The tingling sensation ran down my neck and spread down my arms, letting me know that there was some one behind me. I knew it was Edward because only he could cause the warmth that spread through me along with the tingles.

"Edward,"

"Bella," he walked forwards until he was beside me.

"Will you teach me about ships, I mean the terms and what they mean? Because although I've been on the ship for a while now I realised that I don't understand half of the orders you're constantly shouting." I asked before he could say anything else. I could see the beginning of a question in his eyes and the hesitance before he answered me.

"Of course Bella." He said smiling at me.

"We'll start with the easy ones, alright?" I nodded and smiled at him.

"Well, starboard is the term we use for the right hand side of the ship." He illustrated by pointing to the right. "And the Port side is obviously the left hand side. Now when someone says the whether side of the ship, they are referring to the side from which the wind is blowing and the leeway is the side that is sheltered from the wind, and if the ship doesn't have enough leeway then it runs the risk of being driven onto shore."

As I watched I could see the passion blaze in his eyes as he talked about something he so obviously loved. He would wave his hands to illustrate his point, and though I try as I might to concentrate on what he was saying my mind wondered to my father.

Sensing this Edward stopped talking and turned to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked, the concern evident in his voice, "You've been quiet for most of the day."

I sighed, not looking at him, "to be honest, I'm very conflicted at the moment." I risked a glance at him but he was facing forward, waiting for me to continue.

"I feel like I have betrayed my father, I have turned pirate and now he is hunting me down. I know that I should feel ashamed of crossing my father like that, I know that it's not proper for a woman to dress as a man and that I should be terrified of the position I'm in, but… Edward, I'm not. I'm content and happy. I feel like I belong and that is the biggest betrayal to my father because I belong with him until he finds a suitable suitor for me. And I don't think I could ever marry someone he chose for me." I stared up Edward aware that he probably wouldn't understand. But his eyes didn't show pity or sympathy, but empathy.

He didn't say anything, but brought his hand up to cradle my face. I closed my eyes and leant into him, finding peace and calm in the rough warmth.

"Bella, you belong where your heart tells you. And you can't ever ask forgiveness for what is in your heart."

I opened my eyes to look at him, and suddenly he was closer, only a breath away. I stared into his eyes for the longest time trying to figure out what I was seeing. Before I could, he turned and left.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N ~Hey guys!  
**

**This is gonna be the last chapter I'm posting for a while cause I'm going on holiday tomorrow to Finland for 4 weeks and I'm staying in a little remote log cabin that has no electricity, or running water... (fun..) But yeah so I won't be able to carry on posting until I get back. So I leave this with you and hope you enjoy!**

**Let me know what you think my dearest readers, I love to hear from you!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Act of Piracy**

**BPOV**

The next morn when I woke and left my cabin, dressed in my skirts as directed by Carlisle, I found Edward waiting for me. He took my hand, placing a chaste kiss on my knuckles.

"Good morning Bella." He said before he turned and lead me up onto the main deck.

His family were all assembled outside Carlisle's cabin, where we were all meeting to have.

"Edward, Bella,"

"Father," Edward murmured in return to Carlisle's greeting.

"Now we are all here, let's eat. I have a lot of information I need to relay to you." Carlisle said turning and leading the way into the cabin. Once we were all seated and our plates pile with the freshly prepared food Carlisle began.

"As you know we are only a day away from New York. Hopefully we should be able to make berth there by this evening. Now if that is the case, in the morning we are to split up into our retrospective couples and scout out prospective banks. We will then meet up at thirteen hundred hours at an agreed meeting point, preferably somewhere that serves food. These kinds of things always make me hungry." He chuckled darkly.

"There we will discuss the banks we have found and agree upon the one we shall hit. Then at fourteen hundred hours we shall return to the bank we have agreed upon and demand a tour of the vaults and the building, claiming that we want to make sure that the bank is secure enough for us to leave a sizable deposit with them. We might actually need to deposit some money, but I'm hoping to avoid that. Emmett whilst we are having our tour I want you to look at the security and how we can bypass it, as easily and as quietly as possible. That means no more explosions." Carlisle said looking sternly at Emmett. Emmett seems very disappointed to be denied the opportunity to use explosives and create some noise. I looked at Edward confused and he leant in close to whisper down my ear.

"I tell you later," He quickly winked at me before turning back to listen to what Carlisle was saying.

"Jasper I want you on defensive tactics in case it comes down to a fight and Edward I want you to be planning exit routes that allows us to easily leave the bank with all the gold that is surely in there. Everyone understand?"

There murmurs and nods of agreement from around the table.

"Good," Carlisle nodded contently, "Edward I want you to relay the orders for the English colours to be flying at all times and make sure that the men are all behaving as law abiding sailor and make sure that from now on they refer to us by our assumed names. We cannot afford any slip ups."

We finished the rest of the meal in companionable silence and every so often Edward would turn to me grinning and winking at me causing my blush to reappear and my heart to stutter.

I spent the rest of the day with Alice and Rose, preparing ourselves for our role in the bank robbery. Alice brushed my hair out so that it was smooth and soft once again while Rose rubbed rich nut butter into my hands so they would soften and shaped my nails. I then did the same for her as Alice brushed her hair. Alice, in turn got the same treatment from Rose and I. We then all put the pulp of pineapple on our faces; it was a beauty treatment that black slaves used on their mistresses to keep their skin fair in tropical sun. It was strange to be wearing a dress again, the skirts would catch around my legs and when Alice tightened my corset properly for me I thought I would never be able to breathe.

As soon as our necessary pampering was done she took me up onto the main deck with our parasols to protect us from the sun. Rose chose to stay where she was to read.

We were taking a turn about the deck for appearance sakes when I spotted Edward. I watched him now as she stood by the helm talking earnestly to Mike Newton. He looked so comfortable and confident to be in charge and he looked every ounce of the handsome, respectable merchant he was posing as. When he turned and caught me staring he tipped his hat at me. I quickly turned away and blushed when Alice giggled and waggled her eyebrows at me. I could feel my face heat from her wordless suggestion.

"Shush Alice, it's not like that."

"Don't look now but the object of your heart is coming this way."

I looked up and as Alice had said Edward was indeed making his way over to where she and I were stood. My eyes locked onto his, eagerly awaiting his arrival.

"Sister," he said as he reached us, "M'lady," he said to me, not once breaking eye contact with me he lifted my hand and placed a soft kiss there; just as he had done this very morning. A small giggle burst through my lips at his formal language and Edward grinned wickedly at me.

"I'll leave you two to it then," Alice snickered as she wondered off, twirling her parasol behind her.

Edward came and took her place besides me. He grinned at me in response to the wide smile that was plastered on my face.

"You're so beautiful when you're happy." He commented running a finger along my check bone. Suddenly Emmett's booming laugh broke us out of our trance and I turned in time to see him running from a; now, drenched Jasper.

"Oh! That reminds me," I said turning back to Edward. "You said that you would tell me about Emmett's experience with explosives."

"Yes, I do believe I did," he chuckled. "We were sailing around the coast of Scotland and it was unusually sunny there, and although we were quite far out to sea we could still see the docks and in it we could see a Navy ship. We had been intending to make berth there that day but Jasper thought it too risky. So we decided to sail onto the next on. However, we unfortunately accounted another pirate ship, one with which we had a few clashes with before. They engaged us in combat. We tried to be as quiet as possible as sound travels easily on calm waters and both sides knew the consequences of being caught by the Navy. It was going well, we hadn't attracted any attention and we had almost beaten the pirates down, so like I said going well. That is until Emmett got his hands on the gunpowder." Edward paused, pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath before he continued.

"Emmett had it in his head to make a bomb that would blow the other ship right out the water. It would have work as well, if," another deep breath, "if, Emmett hadn't lit whilst still on the lower deck. He might have still made it if he hadn't come up to me to tell me that he had lit the bomb and didn't know what to do with it. In my panic I knocked it out of his hands and it rolled all to the hatch," his arm lifted and a long finger pointed towards the hatch in the middle of the ship. Edward shook his head at the memory and grinned at me.

"Next thing I know there's a great bloody explosion, pardon my language. The ship was in pretty bad condition and the whole crew was left deaf for about a week afterwards. It was a miracle that no-one was badly hurt."

"That sounds like something Emmett would do," I giggled.

"There's more," he told me gravely. "Luckily the blast allowed us to beat down the few men left from the opposing ship, but just as we started to celebrate, Carlisle noticed that the Navy ship was heading in our direction. They must have heard the blast from Emmett's explosion."

"No!" I gasped, completely enthralled by the story told in his smooth tones.

"Yes," he said smiling at me. "Fortunately we hadn't done much damage to the other ship so we boarded it and managed to sail it to a small cove further along the coast. We hid there for three weeks, repairing her so that she was in good enough condition to sail properly. At the end of the three weeks we christened her _Belle._"

"This _Belle_? This ship?" I asked stunned, amazed that I was standing on a ship that had been through so much and had so many stories to tell.

"Yes this ship," Edward answered me. "It has escaped the Navy once before and it will do so again. Of that I am confident. Now I have to go, my Bella, I have work to do. You should rest; we'll be in New York in a few hours." He smiled softly at me and kissed me one last time before he turned and walked away to finish what he had been doing.

True to his word only three hours later and New York came into view and amongst the flurry of activity and the shouts of the men, I could still hear Edward shouting his orders. Slowly we inched closer to the port, my excitement grew. Alice appeared by my side; twirling her parasol between her fingers and with a grin stretched across her face. We sailed fast into the small harbour, the wind blowing in our favour. Soon we were at anchor.

"Oh Isabella, dear!" Alice exclaimed with an exaggerated English accent. "We simply must visit this divine little tea room I know. It has everything a proper English lady could ever wish for!" She casted a glance sideways at with a wink, a small smile playing at her lips.

I laughed at her antics, and suddenly it struck me. I felt light and happy, but mostly free. I had found where I belonged. I knew my father was looking for and that it was more than likely that one day he would find me, but for the life of me in that moment I couldn't bring myself to care. Smiling I hooked my arm through Alice's and mimicked her accent.

"Oh Alice, darling! We simply must!"

We fell into fits of giggles, laughing at our own hilarity. Leaning on each other for support, we watched the gangplank being lowered. Today was going to be a good.

Once the whole family were gathered at the bottom, Carlisle smiled at us and began to lead us in the direction of the city centre. Edward grasped my hand and linked it through his arm and together we followed Carlisle. We were all looking out for a small tea room where we could sit and discussion out plan comfortably. The street we walked down was alive with activity. I saw fishmongers walking to the harbour with empty crates, and fishmongers walking back from the harbour with full crates of fish. There were women in stunning finery with slaves walking behind them, their arms heavy with bags and hat boxes. And then, finally amongst the hive of activity we spotted the ideal tea room. A lone building sat further back on the street from the rest of the other shops; it appeared to be an oasis in the middle of a storm. And a welcome one at that – my ears had started to hurt with the loud ringing of the street. Upon entering the small building the silence washed over me and I took a moment or two to bask in it, that and the smell of freshly baked cakes. It was delightful.

We all sat down at a round table in the corner of the room and ordered a large pot of tea and some scones to eat alongside it. All very British in a very American town, I mused.

Carlisle pulled out his map of the city and pointed to the area we were in. It was a remarkably detailed map and I had no doubt it would have cost him a fortune… That or he stole it, both very likely options. On this map we located several potential banks we then split into our retrospective couples and visited the banks on the map.

Two hours later, at precisely one o'clock like Carlisle intended, we met back in the tea room and agreed on a bank to raid. We had decided on the one close to the harbour, even though it was smaller than the others and likely not to have as much gold, it had what seemed to be good escape routes and relatively lax security.

The chairman of the bank met us by the entrance with all civility, he bade us to sit and share a glass of the finest brandy with him in his office. From his complexion I could tell that it was not his first of the day and certainly this wouldn't be his last. He asked where we were from and where we were bound, sipped his brandy and listened as Carlisle rattled off our story.

"John Smith, originally from Bristol, but sailing form Jamaica where my sugar plantation is. May I present my two sons; Thomas and William and their wives; Rebecca and Grace." He bowed to both and kissed the backs of their outstretched hands. Then his gaze slid to me.

He purposely took his time running his eyes down my form and then back to my face. A slow, sleazy smile spread on his face. Besides me Edward tense and from the corner of my eye I could see the deadly glare he was directing at the bank manager.

"And who might this lovely creature be?"

"My wife," Edward spat out between clenched teeth. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, "Annabella."

"It is an honour to meet you." He said holding his hand out to me. Reluctantly I gave him mine and tried not to grimace as he placed a wet kissed on my knuckles.

"And I am Daniel Archer," Edward said, thankfully pulling the chairman's attention away from me.

Carlisle, sensing the tension in Edward, drew the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"Ah, Mr Thornton we are here because I wish to deposit quite a lot of money, I no longer feel safe keeping my profits with me on board. Pirates, you see are crawling in these waters, you never know when you're going to run into them," Carlisle looked at the chairman with a sly grin on his face, and I had to disguise my giggle as a cough, "and I was led to believe that this is one of the more secure banks in the city, I wonder is this true?"

Thornton's small colourless eyes narrowed and his pale lips twisted into a smile. He is the kind of man who thinks he knows everything, and so does not doubt a word that was said to him.

"Of course it is! Just how much money are we talking about here?" Thornton had a greedy smile on his lips.

"A sum of two hundred and fifty pounds, one hundred pounds worth of gold bricks and I have some very rare jewels that I wish to keep safe as well."

Thornton tried to keep the surprise and hunger off his face, but failed miserably.

"I'd be happy to show you around the bank, to reassure you, if you wish?"

It was now Carlisle's turn to smile; this was exactly what we wanted.

"Well," Carlisle said, "I'd hate to make you go out of your way, but, I am rather interested in where and how my profits would be kept."

"Of course Mr. Smith, right this way sir." Thornton said as he stood up and from the draw in his desk he took out a thick iron ring with bundles of keys on it.

"These keys," he said holding them up proudly, "are all the keys to vaults and the personal safes we have. They never leave my person, the safest place for them to be."

Emmett cast a significant look at Carlisle. If we were to rob the bank as silently as possible; we would need those keys. He then led us through the bank, past the desks in the front, past the only other office for the bank manager. We all had noticed the armed guards placed systematically along the corridors and sometimes outside a few rooms. I could see Edward noting these in his head for later reference. We then entered the room containing the personal safes. There were twenty mini safes spread around the room. We all looked around and Mr. Thornton didn't notice any of us taking in everything from the number of men on guard to the weapons that were mounted on the walls.

"These personal safes are only for the wealthiest of our customers and they can deposit anything into them. No questions asked and total discretion. We still have a few left…" Thornton looked at Carlisle to judge his reaction. I could tell that Carlisle was trying to look suitably impressed, but he was too concerned about thinking over his tactics to do a very good job of it. However, Mr. Thornton seemed to buy it, luckily.

We then came to a set winding stairs. The strongroom was deep underground, below the bank . The air here was cool, draughts flickered the flames of the torches the guards held, throwing shadows up the wall. We were close to the trunks, the underground caves that held the slaves, near enough to hear their groans of pain and the clinking of chains.

"That's where the real gold lies. Better than the yellow kind." He smiled at Carlisle, "I've just had a choice consignment from the Congo. They'll fetch an excellent price. I like you Mr. Smith, and I'd be willing to come to an arrangement. Sure I can't tempt you? You wouldn't lose by it."

Carlisle tried to hide his look of disgust, and simply shook his head.

Thornton shrugged, as if to say it was his loss. Then we were at the end of the corridor, and in front of us were a set of massive wooden doors.

"Here we are!" said Thornton, as he stopped before a wooden door. He selected a long key from the iron ring, turned it in the great iron lock and the door creaked back after a few shoves. One of the guards held up his torch to show the soft gleam of gold from bars stacked to the ceiling.

"Very stout, sir, very stout," Carlisle almost murmured to himself as he inspected the red wood of the door. "Very secure."

"Camwood, four inches thick, see that," Thornton put his hand on the surface of the wall, "carved out of the solid rock. It would stop Black Bart himself." He laughed, and we all laughed with him enjoying the irony of his statement.

When he turned away from the door and Carlisle, he concentrated on me once again.

"Gloomy down here for a young lady," he said as he offered me his arm, hesitantly I looked to Edward before I left his side and took Thornton's offered thinking of Carlisle's instructions to distract the man. "There is a courtyard at the back of the bank, I sometimes like to sit out there to… think. Would you like to see it?"

Although the invitation was to all of us, Thornton was looking directly at me. Shifting uncomfortably I glanced at Edward once again.

"We would be delighted." Edward said, I quickly gave him a small smile to let him know I was ok, I could hear the anger in his voice.

Once we were back in the bank Thornton led us through it till we came to a set of French windows. We could see through them out to his courtyard. A small table was there along with three chairs. From in the courtyard you could see the harbour over the low wall; it would be an easy escape route if others were blocked.

Thornton seated himself in one of the chairs. He then gestured at the chair next to him, for me to sit. Before I could pull the chair and seat myself, Edward came around me and pulled the chair out for me. Smiling at him, I thanked him. He went to stand behind me and put his hand on my shoulder; I reached up and grasped it finding comfort in the warmth of his hand. Emmett then copied Edward's motion and seated Rosalie, and then copied our pose. Even though Thornton could see that Alice was still stood, he refused to relinquish his seat, instead he carried on talking to Carlisle about the home he owns in England. Every so often, Thornton was forced to leave off his account because of a cough. His colour was poor and he was constantly dabbing at his face with a handkerchief, mopping at the sweat rolling in oily drops down his grey and pink mottled skin.

"Are you quite alright sir?" Asked Carlisle, intending to go to him, but Thornton waved him away.

"Damned climate that's all!" He exclaimed, "I usually rest in the afternoon, but perhaps you would like to join me this evening? The bank is hosting a little soiree for the customers and I would be honoured if you were able to attend?"

"We would be delighted, and we will impose on you no longer." Carlisle said as Edward and Emmet both helped Rosalie and I from our seats.

Thornton rose to see us out and said, "What you say you return here for about eight o'clock?"

As we walked back to the ship everybody was in a very good mood. The party presented the _perfect _time to raid the bank.

"And if everyone there is drunk, why it'll make it all the more easier to do! Of course it'll mean we'll have an audience but that can be easily dealt with, with a few scare tactics." Carlisle smiled at Emmett's enthusiasm and then turned to me, Alice and Rosalie.

"You ladies will have to dress in the finest dresses you have, tonight that bank chairman will have to be distracted."

Suddenly, Rosalie stopped and turned to Carlisle.

"You mean; I can finally come on a raid?" She asked, hope and excitement colouring her voice.

I saw Emmett tense, but was not ready for his outburst.

"No! Absolutely not. I will not have her there Carlisle! She cannot fight; she'll not only be in danger but could also endanger us all! I won't be able to concentrate on my job if I'm too busy worrying about her." He glared at Carlisle, daring him to contradict him; we could all tell that on this matter he would not yield.

Rosalie stared at Carlisle, pleading with her eyes and he could not look at when he spoke.

"I'm sorry Rosalie, but this is not my decision to make."

Some of the tension left his shoulders, but he did not notice the tears in Rosalie's eyes as Alice and I did.

Before either of us could say anything to help her cause she turned and fled towards the gangplank of the ship, which was just in sight.


End file.
